


Poison [komplett überarbeitete Version]

by inuverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Revised Version, Slow Build, Work In Progress
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Kuss von jemandem, den Harry nie küssen wollte, und ein Zusammenstoß mit jemandem, den er zu kennen glaubte, setzen eine Kettenreaktion in Gang, die Harrys Welt bis in ihre Grundfeste erschüttert. Alles, was für ihn einmal Bestand hatte, wird in Frage gestellt: Freundschaft, Feindschaft und schließlich das Schicksal selbst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're poison running through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dieser Text ist ein transformatives Werk, mit dem ich kein Geld verdiene oder die Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte beabsichtige. Die Rechte am Potter-Universum gehören JK Rowling, den Verlagen und Filmgesellschaften. Ich leihe mir ihre Schöpfungen nur aus, um Spaß mit ihnen zu haben.

_»One_ _look, could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins«_

 

_Alice Cooper – Poison_

**oOoOo Kiss oOoOo**

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und fuhr ungläubig den anklagend leuchtenden lila Knutschfleck knapp über seinem Schlüsselbein mit dem Zeigefinger nach, der gerade in seinem Taschenspiegel so ziemlich exakt wie der Satz 'Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, du Vollidiot?!' aussah. Er konnte das Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu ohrfeigen, nur mit größter Mühe unterdrücken.

In diesem Moment stieg der letzte Mensch, den Harry jetzt sehen wollte, mit Hermine im Schlepptau durch das Portraitloch. Unauffällig ließ Harry den Taschenspiegel wieder in seiner Robe verschwinden und richtete hastig Kragen und Krawatte.

»Harry-Schatz, was machst du denn hier so alleine?«

Ginny hopste auf ihn zu, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und drückte ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. Ihr 'Harry-Schatz' echote dabei scheinbar endlos in seinem Kopf wider und verknotete seinen Magen.

»Ich, äääh… muss weg... Dumbledore und so...«, stammelte Harry und wand sich mit einer schlängelnden, um nicht zu sagen slytherin-würdigen Bewegung aus ihrer Umarmung. Den Blick zum Boden eilte er auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu.

»Wir sind dann in der Bibliothek, falls du nachkommen willst«, rief Ginny ihm nach und richtete das Wort dann mit gedämpfter Stimme an Hermine. »Ob alles okay mit ihm ist?«

»Ach, unser guter Harry, der kann sein Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen«, antwortete Hermine und Harry schlüpfte schon aus dem Portraitloch nach draußen, bevor er von ihrer Antwort noch einen Schreikrampf bekommen würde.

 _'Memo an mich selbst*: Egal wohin, nur nicht zur Bibliothek'_ , ergänzte er seine Entscheidung, zunächst eine Treppe zu nehmen, die nach links schwenkte.

_'Von wegen: kann sein Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen. PAH!'_

Was er nicht fassen konnte, war, wie es zu dieser unglaublichen, gigantisch großen Doxy-Scheiße hatte kommen können, die ihm diesen Knutschfleck eingebracht hatte, den er jetzt wie das Rindvieh, das er offensichtlich war, einem Brandzeichen gleich auf der Haut trug. Er seufzte. Wenn es wenigstens nur ein Knutschfleck wäre, aber er war Harry Potter und wenn Harry Potter ins Klo griff, dann so richtig - Die Geschichte seines Lebens.

Dabei hatte sich doch alles so gut angelassen. Nach fünf beschissenen Jahren, die Ginny ihm mit ihrem Geschmachte auf den Keks gegangen war, hatte sie sich dieses Schuljahr endlich mal für andere Jungs interessiert (um es vorsichtig auszudrücken). Weniger vorsichtig ausgedrückt, hatte sie sich im Laufe des Jahres so ziemlich jedem Kerl in Hogwarts an den Hals geworfen, der nicht bei drei auf dem Besen gewesen war. Auch wenn das eine Hermine Granger selbstredend nicht davon abgehalten hatte, Harry trotzdem ständig zu erklären, warum Ginny 'genau die richtige Frau an seiner Seite' wäre. Das Ganze hatte gerade erst letzte Woche einen neuen gruseligen Höhepunkt erreicht, als Hermine ihm auf dem Weg zum Frühstück voller Enthusiasmus erzählt hatte, dass Ginny unglaublich tolle Brüste hätte und sogar einen größeren BH dafür bräuchte als Hermine für ihre. Was definitiv mehr Information gewesen war, als Harry jemals - JEMALS - über Ginny oder Hermine hatte wissen wollen. Schlimm genug, dass seine weiblichen Freunde Brüste hatten, das hatte er sich nicht zusätzlich auch noch vorstellen wollen. Und schon gar nicht vor neun Uhr am Morgen und auf nüchternen Magen. Harry schüttelte den generell beunruhigenden Gedanken an BHs und deren Inhalt ab, als Seamus und Dean auf ihn zu schlenderten.

»Und, Alter, hast du dich von gestern erholt?«, fragte Seamus mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen. »Ich kann's nicht oft genug sagen: Reife Leistung, so voll wie du warst. Sogar Zabini hat beeindruckt ausgesehen. Und der muss es ja wissen.«

Seamus gab Harry ein High-Five (das insgesamt vierte an diesem Tag). Dean jedoch presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und sagte gar nichts. Gerne hätte Harry ihm versichert, dass er, am liebsten alles, was gestern passiert war, ungeschehen machen würde, aber seit bei der Auseinandersetzung mit den Todessern im Ministerium letztes Jahr alle Zeitumkehrer zerstört worden waren, standen die Chancen für eine alle-Probleme-lösende Zeitreise gelinde gesagt eher schlecht.

»Die Nacht wirst du so schnell wohl nicht vergessen«, feixte Seamus.

»Definitiv!« Harry lächelte schief und verabschiedete sich von den beiden, bevor Seamus das Thema weiter vertiefen konnte. Denn es gab tatsächlich nicht sehr viel, woran Harry sich bezüglich der gestrigen Nacht überhaupt erinnern konnte (was möglicherweise auch besser so war).

Er war vom Nachsitzen bei Snape erst spät zurückgekommen. Die Siegesfeier war schon in vollem Gang gewesen. Dean und Ron hatten sich bereits schwer mit Feuerwhiskey zugerichtet. Dean hatte unter dem Johlen der Gryffindors lallend den dritten Toast innerhalb von zehn Minuten auf die 'bezaubernde Ginny'** ausgebracht. Wie sie 'heldenhaft und einem Engel gleich' zur rechten Zeit den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Dann war Ginny plötzlich in Harrys Armen gelandet. Ihre Lippen auf seinen. Ihre Zunge in seinem Mund und seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. (Wo hätte er auf die Schnelle auch sonst mit seiner Zunge hin sollen?! Ginny hatte ihn schließlich völlig überrumpelt.)

Der Kuss hatte gefühlte fünfzehn Minuten gedauert, tatsächlich jedoch wahrscheinlich nur circa fünfzehn Sekunden, was für Harry allerdings mehr als genug gewesen war. Das Ganze war besser gelaufen als die Sache mit Cho. Zumindest hatte keiner geweint - ganz im Gegenteil - die Gryffindors waren wieder in Jubel ausgebrochen und Ginny hatte gestrahlt wie ein Atommeiler nach dem Super Gau.

Auf den Schreck hatte Harry dann erstmal einen Shot Feuerwhiskey exen müssen - oder möglicherweise auch drei. Danach noch ein Butterbier hinter her und einen weiteren Shot. Irgendwo zwischen dem zweiten Butterbier und noch mehr Feuerwhiskey hatte sich Harrys Erinnerungsvermögen dann zum Zigarettenholen verabschiedet und war, zumindest was die Nacht betraf, auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden.

Am nächsten Morgen war er in seinem Bett mit nichts als seiner Haut am Leib, einem Haufen Knutschflecken an äußerst beunruhigenden Stellen auf seinem äußerst beunruhigend geschundenen Körper, einem fürchterlich dröhnenden Schädel und der vagen Vermutung aufgewacht, dass Ginny ihn nochmal erwischt haben musste.

Sein Plan, was auch immer geschehen war, als einmaligen Ausrutscher einfach tot zu schweigen, war in der Sekunde geplatzt, als er immer noch fürchterlich verkatert zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle aufgeschlagen war, um dort am Gryffindortisch von Pfiffen, Grölen und Seamus' erstem von mehreren Du-hast-gestern-Nacht-gevögelt-Alter-High-Five an diesem Tag begrüßt zu werden. Das Ganze war in gellendem Applaus gegipfelt, als Ginny ihm schließlich einen feuchten Begrüßungskuss aufgedrückt hatte.

In dem Moment, in dem Blaise Zabini, der als Weiberheld Numero Uno galt, Harry vom Slytherintisch aus amüsiert mit einer Tasse Tee zugeprostet hatte, und Hermine Harry die Hand mit den Worten gedrückt hatte, wie glücklich sie doch wäre, dass die beiden endlich zueinander gefunden hätten, war Harry sich endgültig sicher gewesen, dass er seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren haben musste und er jetzt offiziell mit Ginny zusammen war.

Lediglich der Blick in Draco Malfoys Gesicht hatte Harry in diesem Augenblick davor bewahrt, schreiend aus der Großen Halle zu fliehen und sich umgehend vom Astronomie Turm zu stürzen. Der hatte nämlich ausgesehen, als hätte ihm jemand ins Essen gespuckt, wohl gemerkt, _nachdem_ man ihm vorher noch ein glühendes Eisen zwischen die Rippen gestochen hatte. Und obwohl Harry gar nicht nach Lachen zumute gewesen war, hatte ihn der Gedanken, Malfoy, dem hässlichen Frettchen, so dermaßen das Frühstück mit seinem Auftritt verdorben zu haben, ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht gezaubert. Was jedoch nicht lange angehalten hatte. Denn Feuerwhiskey hin, die Tücke der Frauen her. Ginny und er waren jetzt ein Paar. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Und die Betonung lag dabei auf _nicht_.

Harry bog in Richtung Raum der Wünsche ab. Der befand sich in dem Teil des Schlosses, der so weit von der Bibliothek und Ginny entfernt war wie nur irgend möglich und wo Harry hoffte, nicht alle paar Meter gefahrzulaufen, auf irgendjemanden zu treffen, der ihn zu seinem 'tollen Fang' beglückwünschen oder ihm die nicht vorhandenen Einzelheiten seiner Entjungferung entlocken wollte, von der seine Zimmergenossen eindeutig mehr mitbekommen hatten als er selbst. Harry musste in aller Ruhe nachdenken, wie er jetzt aus der verfluchten Nummer mit Ginny wieder herauskam. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Bevor der Tagesprophet noch ihr Aufgebot bestellen würde und das Datum ihrer Traumhochzeit verkünden.

Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Harry schon genug Probleme, wie den größten Schwarzmagier ihrer Zeit um die Ecke zu bringen oder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Snape zum Beispiel.

Harry setzte seine Brille ab, massierte entnervt seinen Nasenrücken und ging langsam weiter. Bis er unsanft gegen etwas prallte oder viel mehr gegen jemanden. Noch bevor Harry seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt hatte und sein Gegenüber gänzlich erkennen konnte, wusste er schon, in wen er da hineingelaufen war:

Draco Malfoy! Und der hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt, um diesen Tag perfekt zu machen.

 

 

**oOoOo My pain, your thrill oOoOo**

Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass Malfoy in dem einsamen Gang ohne seine beiden Bodyguards unterwegs war. Die Gesichtszüge des Slytherins waren seltsamerweise offen und nicht von seinem üblichen selbstgefälligen Grinsen erfüllt, während er sichtlich überrascht vor Harry stand. Malfoys Haar hing ihm teils lose und wirr in die Stirn, was sein Gesicht wesentlich weniger frettchenartig und ihn mit schiefsitzender Krawatte um den Hals insgesamt ziemlich unaufgeräumt aussehen ließ. Er war auch wesentlich blasser als sonst und seine Augen und Nasenspitze wirkten gerötet.

Hatte Malfoy etwa geheult? Schon wieder?

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten schadenfroh nach oben. Er konnte sich noch gut an ihr letztes Treffen unter vier Augen erinnern, bei dem er den Slytherin mit Sectumsempra beinahe umgebracht hatte. Harry bedauerte es noch immer, dass Snape so schnell zur Stelle gewesen war. Sonst hätte er jetzt ein Problem weniger. Denn nur ein toter Todesser, war ein guter Todesser.*** Und dass Malfoy einer war, war für Harry so sicher wie das Kedavra nach dem Avada. Und selbst wenn er keiner wäre, Harrys momentane Lage, davon war er fest überzeugt, war trotzdem Malfoys Schuld.

Hätte die alte Heulsuse Harry in Myrtes Bad nicht mit einem Cruciatus verhexen wollen, wäre er nämlich gar nicht erst auf die saudumme Idee gekommen diese Sectum-Scheiße aus dem Tränke-Buch auszuprobieren. Und hätte Blondchen sich dann mal ausnahmsweise anständig verteidigt, hätte er auch nicht wie ein abgestochenes Schwein geblutet und wäre fast abgenibbelt, was schließlich dazu geführt hatte, dass Harry vom Quidditch suspendiert worden war und Ginny für ihn hatte einspringen müssen, wodurch er sie jetzt als Quasi-Lebensabschnittsgefährtin an der Backe hatte und überlegen musste, wie er sie wieder los wurde. Eindeutig alles Malfoys Schuld!

Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich, als er regungslos vor dem Slytherin verharrte. Irgendjemand musste immer büßen. Warum nicht ausnahmsweise mal jemand, der es verdient hatte? Aus dem leichten Mundwinkelzucken in Harrys Gesicht wurde ein ausgewachsenes hämisches Grinsen.

»Typisch! Der berühmte Harry Potter hat es natürlich nicht nötig, sich zu entschuldigen, wenn er jemanden über den Haufen rennt.« Malfoys Stimme war nicht sein übliches überhebliches Schnarren, als würde ihm die Welt gehören, sondern wirkte müde, kratzig und sein ganzes Gebaren aufgesetzt. »Aber wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen: Der Junge-Der-Überlebt-Hat ist bei unzivilisierten, dreckigen Muggeln aufgewachsen. Die haben ja sowieso keine Manieren, die sie ihm hätten beibringen können.«

Im nächsten Moment wollte Malfoy sich auch schon mit einem genervten Augenrollen rechts an Harry vorbei schieben, doch Harry ließ es nicht zu.

»Lass mich durch, Potter!«, forderte der Slytherin, vermied es allerdings, Harry dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Harrys Nemesis war definitiv nicht in Topform, aber es war ihm egal. Er überlegte noch, wie er seinem Lieblingsfeind eine Lektion erteilen könnte, die der so schnell nicht vergessen würde, da versuchte Malfoy wieder an ihm vorbei zu schlüpfen. Harrys Hand schoss vor, bevor er wusste, was er eigentlich tun wollte, und packte den anderen am Handgelenk. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drehte Harry Malfoy den Arm grob nach hinten auf den Rücken, wie Dudley es früher unzählige Mal bei Harry getan hatte, bis er einen Widerstand in den Gelenken des Slytherins spürte und dieser deutlich ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen unterdrückte.

»Lass mich los, Potter!«, zischte Malfoy.

»Du hast den falschen Kerl am falschen Tag erwischt****, Malfoy!«, knurrte Harry. Obwohl der Slytherin deutlich größer als er war, hatte Harry keine Mühe ihn in der Position festzuhalten. Es kam ihm fast vor, als würde sich sein Widersacher nicht mal wehren. Trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an, blendend um genau zu sein. Auf Malfoy zu treffen und es ihm endlich heimzahlen zu können, schien das Beste zu sein, was Harry seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit passiert war. Das Adrenalin putschte ihn immer weiter auf, ließ seine Wangen erröten und seine Augen funkeln. Er drängte den anderen mit dem Gesicht gegen die Wand und zog seinen Griff noch einmal fester. Er wollte den Slytherin vor Schmerz schreien hören, aber den Gefallen tat Malfoy ihm nicht, er sog nur zischend Luft ein.

Dann hatte Harry eine Idee. Als er begann, die Robentaschen des Slytherin eilig zu durchsuchen, bäumte sich dieser kurz gegen die Fixierung auf und Harry steigerte den Druck, so dass Malfoy keuchte, während er dessen Schultergelenk quälend langsam aus der Pfanne zwang. Das war kein schlechter Anfang und wog die gebrochene Nase, die der Slytherin Harry zu Beginn des Schuljahres im Hogwartsexpress beigebracht hatte, beinahe schon auf. Harry fand, wonach er gesucht hatte, und hielt Malfoys Zauberstab triumphierend in seiner freien Hand.

»Was haben wir denn da?«, frohlockte er boshaft. »Bevor du dir oder anderen damit Schaden zufügen kannst, stecke ich den besser mal ein, nicht wahr?!«

»Wag es nicht, sonst-«

»Sonst was?«, fragte Harry gefährlich leise. »Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist, mir zu drohen.«

Eine weitere Woge der Wut durchströmte ihn. Er drehte Malfoy ohne Gegenwehr zu sich herum, pinnte ihn mit dem Unterarm gegen die Luftröhre gedrückt an die Wand. Malfoys Augen waren grau wie der Himmel bei Gewitter. Sein Atem in heftigen, kurzen Stößen und ein unterdrücktes Zittern waren die einzigen Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry ihm zusetzte. Er war so nah, dass er Malfoys Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte.

'Zimt. Er riecht nach Zimt', stellte Harry verwundert fest und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal genauer über Malfoys Gesicht gleiten. Die Züge des Slytherins waren ebenmäßig und symmetrisch. Hohe Wangenknochen, makellose, glatte Haut. Seine Augen schienen zwischen verschiedenen Grautönen immer wieder die Schattierung zu wechseln und waren von langen, dunklen Wimpern umrahmt. Seine Lippen waren sanft geschwungen, schmal und leicht geöffnet, bebten unmerklich.

Harry war so eng an Malfoys festen Körper gepresst, um ihn in Schach zu halten, dass er dessen Herz kräftig und schnell schlagen spürte, was seinen eigenen Herzschlag aufgeregt rasen ließ. Er bewegte sein Gesicht auf Malfoys zu. Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen des Slytherin. Als Harrys Lippen Malfoys Ohr fast berührten, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme:

»Wenn du deinen Zauberstab zurück haben willst, dann bitte mich darum!«

Der Slytherin rührte sich jedoch nicht. Er starrte Harry lediglich mit etwas in seinem Blick an, das Harry nicht deuten konnte, und blieb stumm, was die Wut in Harrys Inneren anfeuerte wie Spiritus ein Feuer. Malfoys verdammter Stolz widerte ihn an.

»Du sollst mich um deinen Zauberstab bitten!«

Harry wollte den sturen Bastard betteln hören. Doch Malfoy machte noch immer keine Anstalten, überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun. Er sah Harry einfach nur schweigend mit diesem Blick aus lebhaften grauen Augen an, was etwas in Harry zusammenschnappen ließ. Er riss den Slytherin am Kragen zu sich heran und grub seine Faust fest in dessen Magen, so dass Malfoy das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach Luft schnappend auf die Knie stürzte.

»Bitte mich um den verfickten Zauberstab, du arrogantes Arschloch!«

Er holte aus und trat Malfoy kräftig in die Rippen.

»Du sollst bitten, hast du mich gehört?!« Harrys Stimme schwoll zu einem Donnern an. »Und diesmal wird niemand kommen und dir deinen kleinen Todesser-Arsch retten.«

Er trat und schlug wieder und wieder zu.

»Wir erwarten Großes von Ihnen Mr. Potter«, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Inneren wie durch einen Nebel,

»…denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt.«

Horace Slughorns Erinnerung.

»Denken, wie er denkt.«

»Horkruxe.«

Tom Riddles schönes, junges Gesicht.

Dumbledores ungesagter Befehl:

»Du musst die Horkruxe vernichten! Du musst Voldemort vernichten!«

Erwartungen. Hoffnungen, die auf ihm ruhten.

»Deine Mutter hat sich für dich geopfert, Harry!«

Grüne Lichtblitze. Cedric. Sirius, der durch den Schleier fällt.

Malfoy hustete und keuchte. Seine Zähne waren rot von seinem Blut gefärbt, das ihm in dünnen Rinnsalen über das Gesicht lief. Harry hielt inne. Es war, als würde er plötzlich aus einer Trance erwachen. Er war außer Atem vor Anstrengung, obwohl sich Malfoy weder gewehrt noch irgendwie geschützt hatte.

Verdammt, das Ganze war völlig außer Kontrolle geraten. Nervös fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er blickte auf den am Boden kauernden Slytherin.

Harry griff in seine Tasche, zog den fremden Zauberstab heraus, warf ihn mit adrenalinzittrigen Fingern in Malfoys Richtung. Dann beugte sich Harry zu seinem Erzfeind hinunter, spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und zischte tonlos:

»Ich hoffe, du verreckst diesmal, Malfoy!«

Dann rannte Harry.

**oOoOo Blood oOoOo**

Harry eilte immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe im Gryffindorturm hinauf. Das Adrenalin in seinem Blutkreislauf machte seine Knie wackelig, ließ seine Arme unangenehm kribbeln und sein Herz noch immer rasen.

Als Harry die Hand auf die Türklinke zum Schlafsaal legte, spürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich. Die Haut über seinen Fingerknöcheln war aufgeplatzt. Überall war Blut an seiner rechten Hand. Sogar auf seinem Ärmel befanden sich Spritzer und Flecken. Malfoys Blut. Harry schluckte hart. Er musste sofort aus den Klamotten raus und duschen.

Hastig drückte Harry die Türklinke herunter, stürmte in den Schlafsaal und bereute es noch im selben Moment. Denn seine Hand begann sofort heftig zu pochen. Probehalber machte Harry ein paar Greifbewegungen. Scheinbar hatte er Glück gehabt und es war nichts gebrochen. Harry blinzelte die Erinnerung an das knirschende Geräusch von Malfoys brechender Nase weg, das plötzlich in seinem Kopf endlos wiederzuhallen schien.

Hektisch fummelte er an seinen Hemdsknöpfen, während er der Tür einen Tritt versetzte, der sie krachend hinter ihm zuschlagen ließ, und steuerte auf seinen Schrankkoffer neben dem Bett zu. Auch wenn ihm der Schmerz in seiner Rechten dabei die Tränen in die Augen trieb, zerrte er noch im Gehen eilig sein Hemd über den Kopf.

Eine Bewegung auf dem Bett neben seinem ließ Harry inne halten. Offensichtlich hatte auch Ron endlich seinen Kater ausgeschlafen. Er lehnte lässig auf seinem Federkissen, ein Quidditch-Magazin auf dem Schoß.

»Hey, Alter, wo kommst du denn her?«

_'Och, weißt du, ich hab' Malfoy gerade allein in einem abgelegenen Gang getroffen, ihm die Scheiße aus dem Leib geprügelt, bis er Blut gekotzt hat und ihn dann drin liegen lassen, damit er dran erstickt und mir diesmal den Gefallen tut und krepiert'_ , stellte sich Harry kurz vor, zu antworten, sagte aber stattdessen, während er seine blutbesudelten Hand in dem zusammengeknäulten Hemd verbarg:

»War spazieren.«

»Ah«, gab Ron ziemlich uninspiriert von sich und blätterte kurz unschlüssig in seinem Magazin. Dann schlug er es bedeutungsschwanger zu, richtete sich straff auf und warf Harry einen Blick unter zusammengekniffenen Brauen zu, was Harry nichts Gutes erahnen ließ.

»Harry, wir müssen... was ich dir noch sagen wollte, also,... Alter,... ich hab' nachgedacht... «

Harry nutzte die Atempause seines besten Freundes und deutete in Richtung Gemeinschaftsbadezimmer.

»Sorry, Ron, aber ich war gerade auf dem Sprung ins Bad. Kann ich nicht noch schnell duschen und wir reden dann?« Wenn Harry zu Dumbledore gebracht werden würde, was jeden Moment der Fall sein könnte, dann wollte er unter keinen Umständen noch immer Malfoys Blut an sich kleben haben, dessen Geruch ihm mittlerweile schon als metallischer Geschmack schwer auf der Zunge lag und stark auf den Magen drückte.

»Es geht um dich und Ginny«, sagte Ron in einem eisigen Tonfall und schlagartig waren alle Gedanken an den Vorfall mit Malfoy vergessen.

»Du bis mein bester Freund, aber um eins klar zu stellen: Wenn du Ginny nur ausnutzt, um einen weg zu stecken, oder ihr sonst wie weh tust, dann scheiß ich auf unsere Freundschaft und dann scheiß ich auch drauf, dass du so was wie der Zauberer-Messias bist. Du wirst sie glücklich machen oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dir wünschst, du wärst nicht geboren worden, verstanden?!« Rons Blick sagte eindeutig, dass er das verdammt ernst meinte.

Harry schluckte. An Ron hatte er bei der ganzen Sache mit Ginny noch gar nicht gedacht. Seine Freunde waren das einzige, was ihm überhaupt noch etwas bedeutete und bei Merlin, die durfte er, koste es, was es wolle, nicht verlieren.

»Hast du das verstanden, Harry?«, fragte Ron angespannt in die immer länger anhaltende Stille.

Harry räusperte sich.

»Klar! Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich würde Ginny nie wehtun.«

»Versprich es!« Rons Blick bohrte sich fordernd in Harrys, der Mühe hatte, nicht wegzusehen, als er schließlich mit belegter Stimme sprach:

»Ich... ich verspreche es.«

Rons Körperhaltung entspannte sich zusehends. Er nickte und dann breitete sich ein gelöstes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

»Super, Alter! Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch und willkommen in der Familie!«

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 * _Memo an mich selbst: Mit Helen über den neuen Katalog reden, Goodfellas, Casino und der Pate 1 - 3 ausleihen._ \- Mickey Blue Eyes

** Kleines Wortspiel mit dem Titel der TV-Serie » _Bezaubernde Jeannie_ « aus den 60ern ;^)

*** _Nur ein toter Indianer ist ein guter Indianer / The only good Indians I ever saw were dead_ \- General Philip Sheridan

**** _Du hast den falschen Kerl am falschen Tag erwischt._ \- Der Diamantencop

 


	2. Sweet dreams

 

 

_»Sweet dreams are made of These_

_ Who am I to disagree?   
_

_ Some of them want to use you   
_

_ Some of them want to get used by you   
_

_ Some of them want to abuse you   
_

_S ome of them want to get abused« _

  
_[Marilyn Manson - Sweet dreams (are made of this)](https://youtu.be/QUvVdTlA23w?list=PL563xmXEsP5s0cwqDvzmu62W0udKJoaRJ) _  
  


**oOoOo   Some of them want to get abused   oOoOo**

  
  
»Stell dir vor, sie hat tatsächlich versucht, mich zu verfluchen«, echauffierte sich Ginny und verlagerte dabei das Gewicht auf Harrys Schoß von links nach rechts, sodass in ihm die berechtigte Hoffnung aufkeimte, er würde möglicherweise demnächst schon wieder seinen Fuß bewegen und vielleicht sogar spüren können. Der hatte vor zehn Minuten angefangen, unsäglich zu kribbeln, um dann komplett taub zu werden. Lavender, die ihnen gegenüber auf dem Teppich vorm Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum hockte, schüttelte erbost den Kopf. »Romilda Vane ist eine hinterhältige Schlange. Erst die Sache mit dem Liebestrank und dann das?!«  
  
»Wäre Peeves nicht aufgetaucht, um dieses Schleimchaos anzurichten und das halbe Schloss herbei zuschreien, hätte ich ihr gezeigt, was es heißt, sich mit mir anzulegen«, fauchte Ginny.  
  
Seamus, der neben Harry auf dem Sofa saß, lehnte sich zu ihm. »Vielleicht kannst du die beiden ja zu einem Dreier überreden? Wenn Romilda nur halb so versaut ist wie Ginny, stehen die Chancen dafür gar nicht mal schlecht. Ginny ist so heiß, Alter. Du bist ein echter Glückspilz, weißt du das?!«, flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr. Harry zwang ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und bevor er antworten konnte, wurde es mit einem Schlag auffällig ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Schüler hatten ihre Köpfe dem Portraitloch zugewandt. Harry folgte ihren Blicken und versteifte sich. Professor McGonagall hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten und schaute sich suchend um. Als sie Harry entdeckte, schritt sie mit verkniffener Miene schnurstracks auf ihn zu.  
  
Bevor sie bei ihm angekommen war, hatte er Ginny schon von seinem Schoß geschoben und war aufgestanden.  
  
»Potter!«  
  
Mit ernstem Gesicht musterte sie ihn über die Gläser ihrer Brille hinweg.  
  
Gespannt wie eine Bogensehne hielt Harry die Luft an und wappnete sich. Malfoys Platz in der Großen Halle war beim Abendessen leer geblieben. Ebenso wie die Plätze von Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey und Snape. Harry hatte mehr als nur eine vage Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte, und wartete seit dem Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy im Gang sowieso nur auf das Unvermeidliche: dass McGonagall ihn deswegen zur Rede stellen und zum Schulleiter bringen würde.  
  
»Professor!?«  
  
»Wo ist Granger?«  
  
Harry blinzelte.  
  
»Granger?«, wiederholte er verwirrt.  
  
»Hermine Granger, die junge Dame, die sich nur zu gerne gemeinsam mit Ihnen und Mr. Weasley in Schwierigkeiten bringt.«  
  
Harry verstand nicht.  
  
»Sie ist schon hoch, wollte vorm Schlafengehen noch in Ruhe was lesen«, sprang Ginny ihm zur Seite.  
  
»Vielen Dank, Ms. Weasley.«  
  
McGonagall warf Harry einen Blick unter gehoben Augenbrauen zu und machte dann kehrt, um nach oben zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu gehen.  
  
  
  
Als die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors kurz darauf zurückkehrte und den Gemeinschaftsraum dann ohne weiteres verließ, saß Harry schon wieder neben Ginny auf der Couch vor dem Kamin und versuchte sich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie sagte. Nur wenig später kam auch Hermine die Treppe herunter. Sie war wieder komplett in Schuluniform und scheuchte die Schüler, an denen sie vorbei eilte mit einem Hinweis auf die bald beginnende Sperrstunde in ihre Schlafsäle.  
  
»Was wollte McGonagall denn?«, fragte Harry, sobald Hermine bei ihnen angelangt war und verlangte, dass auch sie gleich zu Bett gehen sollten.  
  
»Ach, es ist wegen Malfoy. Er ist wohl in der Krankenstation.«  
  
Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.  
  
»Hat sich der Schlangenprinz mal wieder einen seiner manikürten Fingernägel abgebrochen und mimt wie üblich die sterbende Harpyie, damit er freigestellt wird?«, fragte Ginny grinsend.  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
»Keine Ahnung, aber irgend so etwas wird es wieder sein. Der ist doch um keine Ausrede verlegen, wenn er sich nur um seine Pflichten drücken kann. Jedenfalls darf ich ihn jetzt bei der Vertrauensschülerpatrouille vertreten. Und ich kann mir echt etwas Besseres vorstellen, als bis Mitternacht mit Entwhistle durchs Schloss zu spazieren.«  
  
Sie seufzte und verabschiedete sich. Harry bemerkte nicht wirklich, dass auch Lavender und Seamus Richtung Schlafsäle verschwanden, sodass er mit Ginny schließlich allein im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück blieb. Alles, was Harry gerade beschäftigte, war die verblüffende Tatsache, dass anscheinend niemand zu wissen schien, dass er für Malfoys Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel verantwortlich war.  
  
Womöglich hatte Malfoy noch nicht reden können, weil er bewusstlos oder zu stark verletzt war. So viel Glück, dass der Slytherin sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wer oder was ihm zugestoßen war, würde Harry wohl nicht haben. Da machte er sich keine Illusionen. Doch bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm zumindest noch bis zum nächsten Morgen Dumbledores Moralpredigt und Snapes mordlustige Blicke erspart bleiben würden, entspannte Harry sich und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vordringlicheren Problemen zu. Wie denen, die gerade neben ihm auf dem Sofa saßen, seine Hand hielten (die, die nicht am Nachtmittag mit Malfoys Gesicht Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte) und ihn auffordernd ansahen, weil sie offensichtlich in genau diesem Moment eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die Harry nicht mitbekommen hatte, erwarteten.  
  
»Hum?«, fragte Harry.  
  
»Ich wollte eigentlich wissen, wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist, nachdem ich gerade einen ziemlich bedeutsamen Monolog darüber gehalten habe, warum die Canons oder die Moskauer Bären dieses Jahr wohl den Pokal der Pokalsieger gewinnen werden.«  
  
»Oh! Also,-«  
  
Ginny lachte und erstickte Harrys Worte mit einem Kuss. Er musste sich zwingen seinem Impuls aufzuspringen nicht zu folgen. Als ihre Zunge drängend am Rand seiner Unterlippe entlang tastete, presste Harry die Augenlider fest zusammen, öffnete seinen Mund ein Stückchen und erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
Sie schmeckte nach Birne.  
  
Darüber hinaus dachte und fühlte Harry jedoch gar nichts. Atemlos löste sie sich schließlich nach gefühlten Stunden von ihm. Ginnys Stimme war ein lüsterner Hauch an seinem Ohr.  
  
»Ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten, das von gestern zu wiederholen.«  
  
Ihre Hände glitten fordernd über seine Brust.  
  
»Ich... ich auch nicht«, log er mit trockenem Mund und bleierner Zunge.  
  
Ginny kicherte und begann, sich schon an seiner Krawatte zu schaffen zu machen, was Harry entsetzt zurück zucken ließ.  
  
»Was, jetzt? Hier?«  
  
Ginny grinste vielsagend.  
  
»Das ist der Gemeinschaftsraum...«, quietschte Harry. Bei Merlin, war das schrille Geräusch wirklich seine Stimme gewesen?  
  
Ginny stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus. Sie fuhr die Länge seiner Krawatte mit den Fingern entlang.  
  
»Ich weiß, aber die anderen sind alle oben in den Schlafsälen und Hermine ist nicht vor Mitternacht zurück. Wir können hier bis dahin tun, was immer wir wollen. Sogar mehrmals.«  
  
Er wollte nicht. Aber das konnte er ihr unmöglich sagen.  
  
»Von mir aus können wir auch wieder hoch zu dir in den Schlafsaal. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob Ron im nüchternen Zustand sonderlich begeistert davon wäre. Und du müsstest auch, nun ja, etwas leiser sein. Neville hat sich wegen gestern schon bei mir beschwert.« Sie lachte dunkel. »Noch ein ›Der Schnatz gehört mir!‹ und er wird zu keinem Quidditch-Spiel mehr gehen können, hat er gesagt.«  
  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Ginny sprach, aber er wollte weder Sex mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum noch in einem Bett, das sich im selben Zimmer wie Ron befand. Die Wahl war in etwa wie die zwischen Drachenpocken und Sirenenlähmung. Aber wenn er jetzt nicht mitspielen würde, käme heraus, dass er gestern nur mit ihr geschlafen hatte, weil er nicht Herr seiner Sinne gewesen war, dass er sogar eben nur so getan hatte ' als ob' und generell gar nicht wirklich mit ihr zusammen sein wollte.  
  
»Oder willst du etwa nicht?«, fragte Ginny neckend.  
  
Als er nicht sofort reagierte, rutschte sie etwas von ihm weg und sah ihn verunsichert an, als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten. Wie gern hätte Harry jetzt die Wahrheit gesagt. Worte formten sich bereits auf seiner Zunge. Vielleicht war es doch noch nicht zu spät, sich aus der Sache raus zu winden. Sie hatten nur eine einzige Nacht miteinander verbracht. Und Ginny war bei der Sache nicht die Person gewesen, die im Vollsuff unfreiwillig ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte. Sie würde es schon verstehen. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre sie in ihn verliebt. Schließlich hatte sie dieses Jahr schon mit etlichen Typen rumgevögelt, die definitiv nicht er gewesen waren.  
  
»Ginny, ich... vielleicht... Das ging gestern alles ziemlich schnell und ich weiß nicht, ob... du und ich...« Wie sagte man noch gleich jemandem, dass man nicht auf ihn stand, ohne ihn vor den Kopf zustoßen?  
  
Entsetzen zeichnete sich in Ginnys weit aufgerissenen, braunen Augen ab.  
  
»Bei Merlin... ich dachte...«, stammelte sie verlegen und sah plötzlich furchtbar verletzlich aus. »Du warst betrunken, aber ich dachte du wolltest auch...« Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln, während ihre Augen feucht zu glitzern begannen. »Es tut mir so leid, wenn ich...« Ihre Stimme brach und sie senkte beschämt den Blick.  
  
Verdammt!  
  
Die Wahrheit würde Ginny fertig machen. Ron würde ihm den Arsch aufreißen, Hermine würde ihn wahrscheinlich mit irgendeinem cleveren Zauberspruch kastrieren und im Fuchsbau wäre er die längste Zeit willkommen gewesen. Sie alle erwarteten von ihm, dass er Ginny glücklich machte.  
  
Er hatte es Ron verdammt nochmal versprochen!  
  
Harry konnte seine Freunde doch nicht so einer Sache wegen verlieren. Und wenn er dafür mit Ginny schlafen und den Vorzeigefreund geben musste, dann würde er es eben tun. Was war denn schon dabei? Kam es denn auf eine weitere Erwartung, die er zu erfüllen, eine weitere Rolle mehr, die er zu spielen hatte, überhaupt noch an?  
  
Harry fasste ihre Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd.  
  
»Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Ginny. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das gestern alles ziemlich schnell mit uns ging und ich nicht wirklich, naja, du weißt schon: weiß, was zu tun ist?!«  
  
»Das ist alles?«, fragte sie mit großen runden Rehaugen.  
  
Harry nickte, was Ginny erleichtert lächeln ließ.  
  
»Ist schon okay«, sagte sie, drückte ihn ins Polster und küsste seine Wange - »Entspann dich!« - dann seine Lippen und schließlich schwang sie sich behände rittlings auf seinen Schoß - »Und lass mich einfach machen!«. Ihre Finger lösten geschickt seine Krawatte, schienen dann über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes zu fliegen, entblößten seine Brust, während sie nicht aufhörte, ihn zu küssen. Ihr Unterleib bewegte sich dabei in einem drängenden Rhythmus gegen seinen.  
  
Harry war unsicher, was er tun sollte, während er ihre Küsse erwiderte und erneut an klebrig süßen Birnensaft erinnert wurde. Er entschloss sich, Ginnys Bluse aufzuknöpfen, was sich als ziemlich schwierig herausstellte, weil seine rechte Hand immer noch scheiß wehtat und er zusätzlich nicht sehen konnte, was er mit seinen Fingern eigentlich machte. Verzweifelt versuchte er, an Ginnys Gesicht vorbei zu schielen, wobei er vergaß, bei dem Gezüngel in seinem Mund weiter mitzumachen - Multitasking war noch nie seins gewesen. Ginny schien es zu merken und löste sich von ihm, um ihm zu helfen.  
  
»Besser?«, fragte sie, nachdem die Bluse gefolgt von ihrem Höschen neben ihnen auf der Couch gelandet war und sie nur noch in Rock und BH über ihm kniete.  
  
Er nickte abgehackt. Ginny rutschte halb von seinem Schoß, machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen und legte ihre Hand dann zielsicher auf seine Weichteile. Harry hielt den Atem an.  
  
Wenn Ginny überrascht war, dass er nicht im Geringsten hart war, ließ sie es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. Sie begann ihn mit langsamen Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen zu bearbeiten, während sie Harry leidenschaftlich küsste. Konzentriert zog Harry die Brauen zusammen. Da unten regte sich nämlich noch immer gar nichts. Er überlegte krampfhaft, was ihn auf Touren bringen könnte. Quidditch? Der Gedanke an das unglaubliche Gefühl, wenn er den Schnatz nach einem harten Zweikampf fing, bevor es das Frettchen tat?  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung.  
  
In Harrys Kopf war nicht wirklich Platz für Sex. Nach der Nullnummer mit Cho hatte Harry die Schnauze erstmal von Beziehungen voll gehabt, weshalb es irgendwie auch kein Mädchen gab, das ihm als Wichsvorlage diente, und das er jetzt in seiner Fantasie bemühen könnte. Ebenso wenig, wie er sich an eine von den drallen Schönheiten aus einem von Rons Tittenheften erinnern wollte. Die fand er grundsätzlich ab turnend. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit und keinen Nerv für ausgedehnte Sexfantasien. Wenn er sich einen runter holte, dann zum Stressabbau, wenn Malfoy ihn mal wieder bis aufs Blut gereizt hatte (also täglich). Aber das war jetzt alles nicht hilfreich.  
  
Ginnys Lippen lösten sich von seinen. Sie zerrte an seinen Hosen und Boxer-Shorts, was Harry seinen Hintern anheben ließ, sodass sie Beinkleid und Unterwäsche herunter ziehen konnte. Der kühle Windhauch um seinen entblößten Unterleib war jedoch alles andere als angenehm (und ebenfalls nicht hilfreich).  
  
Harry versuchte sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als er sich das letzte Mal einen runter geholt hatte. Er war wieder so unendlich wütend gewesen, weil Malfoy ihn provoziert hatte. Malfoy mit seinen lächerlich blonden Haaren und einem wütenden Gewittersturm in den Augen. Ein lautes Geräusch löste sich aus Harrys Kehle, von dem er sogar selbst überrascht war, als Ginny seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm, um daran zu saugen. Heiß und feucht. Ihre Zunge und Lippen liebkosten ihn, glitten seinen immer härter werdenden Schaft entlang. Sie saugte sanft an seiner Spitze, dann stärker, bevor sie ihn schließlich wieder in sich aufnahm. Harrys Hüften bockten nach vorne. Und plötzlich dachte Harry daran, wie er das letzte Mal voller Wut mit Malfoys Beleidigungen in seinem Ohr in seine Hand gekommen war. Der Geruch von Zimt breitete sich in Harrys Nase aus und er schien in einen gewittergrauen Himmel einzutauchen, während er nichts anderes mehr wollte, als sich noch tiefer in die feuchte Hitze um seinen Schwanz zu versenken. Harrys Finger fuhren unwillkürlich über den Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen, krallten sich verzweifelt in weiches Haar und das Polster, während er spürte, wie sich ein gewaltiger Höhepunkt in ihm anbahnte. Mit einem obszönen, glitschigen Laut ließ Ginny von ihm ab. Sie arbeitete sich mit feuchten Küssen seinen Bauch hoch zu seiner Brust. Dort ließ sie ihre Zunge erst um eine Brustwarze dann um die andere kreisen.  
  
Und, bei Merlin, war das unangenehm!  
  
Die Empfindung traf Harry wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser und hatte auch in etwa die gleiche Wirkung. Ginny rutschte zurück auf seinen Schoß, küsste ihn mit einer Mischung aus Birne und Salz auf den Mund. Und ehe sie sich über ihm platziert hatte, wusste Harry schon, dass ihr Griff zu seiner Körpermitte ins Leere gehen würde. Von seiner eben noch mehr als einsatzbereiten Erektion war mittlerweile nichts mehr übrig, was der Rede wert gewesen wäre.  
  
Harry wurde starr unter ihr, öffnete die Augen und blickte in ihr fragendes Gesicht.  
  
In diesem Augenblick ließ ein Geräusch von der Treppe ihre Köpfe synchron herum rucken.  
  
»Lasst euch von mir bloß nicht stören!« Grinsend lief Seamus im Pyjama durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und schnappte sich etwas von einem der Tische, das er offenkundig vorher dort vergessen hatte.  
  
Harrys gesamte Wut auf sich selbst und seinen schlaffen Schwanz entlud sich in einem grollenden »Verpiss dich!«, das Seamus jedoch herzlich wenig beeindruckte.  
  
»Es gibt nichts, was ich gestern von meinem Bett aus nicht schon gesehen oder gehört hätte.«  
  
Dann war er so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er erschienen war. Was Harry mit Ginny und der prekären Situation wieder allein ließ.  
  
Ginny verharrte regungslos in der Schwebe über Harry, schien unschlüssig, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Offensichtlich war ihr sowas wie Harrys Hänger zuvor noch nicht passiert. Sie schien regelrecht ratlos.   
  
»Ich hatte einen ziemlich anstrengenden Tag«, versuchte Harry das Desaster in seinem Schoß mit vor Scham brennenden Wangen zu entschuldigen. Sein Blick klebte an dem Muster des Teppichs und er wagte kaum zu atmen.  
  
»Vielleicht sollten wir dann besser schlafen gehen?!«, schlug Ginny mit dünner Stimme vor.   
  
Harry konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen.  
  
»Das wäre wohl das Beste«, antwortete er leise.  
  
Wortlos raffte sie ihre Kleidung zusammen. Das Rascheln des Stoffs und das Klirren seiner Gürtelschnalle, als er seine Hosen wieder hoch zog, waren unerträglich laut und klangen wie eine stumme Anklage.   
  
»Gute Nacht, Harry«, nuschelte Ginny, bevor sie mit gesenktem Kopf eilig Richtung Mädchenschlafräume verschwand. Harry nickte nur ruckartig. Dann vergrub er das Gesicht resigniert in den Händen und blieb einfach sitzen.

 

**oOoOo sweet dreams... oOoOo**

  
  
 _Harry ist so unglaublich hart und der Körper, der zwischen seinem und der Wand eingeklemmt ist, fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. Seine Hände gleiten haltsuchend über den Stoff einer schwarzen Robe, während er wieder und wieder zustößt. Er vergräbt das Gesicht in einer Halsbeuge, die so berauschend gut riecht, dass er nicht anders kann, als mit der gesamten Länge seiner Zunge die Haut bis zum Ohr hinauf zu lecken. Und er könnte schreien, weil es immer noch nicht reicht, weil sein Schwanz so unendlich hart ist, dass es weh tut und er einfach kommen muss._ __  
  
 _Atem streift in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen Harrys Gesicht. Sanft geschwungene, schmale Lippen, leicht geöffnet, beben unmerklich. Sie wollen ihn. Er presst seinen Mund auf diese Lippen und zwingt seine Zunge in die heiße, feuchte Enge. Er keucht und stöhnt und er will nicht aufhören, seine Zunge in diese Lippen hineinzustoßen. Niemals damit aufhören. Er will sie um seinen Schwanz spüren. Will spüren, wie sie sich um seinen prallen Schaft dehnen, wenn er sich hart bis zum Anschlag in diesem verdammten Mund versenkt. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Seine Hände grob in einem Haarschopf vergraben, während er sich rücksichtslos in die feuchte Hitze rammt. Sich gegen jeden Widerstand so tief wie möglich hineinzwingt. Eng und heiß und... schnelle, kräftige Stöße... lebhafte Augen mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck darin... eine Stimme, die seinen Namen spricht, und er kommt. Er kommt so verdammt hart..._  
  


 **oOoOo      oOoOo**

  
  
Sobald Harry zum Frühstück am Gryffindortisch ankam, klärte ihn Hermine darüber auf, dass seine Freundin sich schon aus der Großen Halle verabschieden musste, um mit Luna noch etwas für Professor Flitwicks Unterricht vorzubereiten.  
  
Mit gespielter Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht und echter Erleichterung in der Brust schaufelte sich Harry eine große Portion Eier mit Speck auf den Teller, was ihm sofort eine anzügliche Bemerkung von Seamus darüber einbrachte, dass Harry nach so viel Sex viel Eiweiß zu sich nehmen müsste, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Ron tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört. Sein Gesicht wurde jedoch dunkelpink, was wie immer fürchterlich mit seiner Haarfarbe disharmonierte. Die Blicke, die Ginnys Ex-Freunde, allen voran Dean, Harry zuwarfen, waren ätzend wie Säure. Da Ginny anscheinend darauf verzichtet hatte, jemandem von der gestrigen Pleite zu erzählen, ließ auch Harry seine Hausgenossen weiter in dem von Seamus genährten Glauben, Harry hätte in der Nacht ein paar extrem befriedigende Stunden mit ihr verbracht und zwang sich zu einem zweideutigen, dümmlichen Grinsen.  
  
Wobei der Teil mit den befriedigenden Stunden noch nicht mal wirklich gelogen war. Schließlich war Harry am Morgen mit einem klebrig-feuchten Gefühl in der Leistengegend erwacht. Harry konnte sich zwar nicht mehr an Details erinnern, nur daran, dass er so heftig im Schlaf gekommen war wie noch nie zuvor. Und damit war es amtlich: Sein Schwanz war ein mieser Verräter oder hatte zumindest einen extrem schlechten Sinn für Humor. Erst bekam Harry keinen hoch, wenn es drauf ankam und dann hatte er einen feuchten Traum. Tz!  
  
Harry nahm sich unter Seamus' Feixen einen Nachschlag. Es musste ein verdammt guter Traum gewesen sein. Harry würde sich nur zu gerne daran erinnern können. Zwischen Schlafen und Wachen war er von einer unbeschwerten Glückseligkeit erfüllt gewesen, die er noch nie vorher erlebt hatte. Bei Merlin, was würde er dafür geben, dieses Gefühl noch mal zu spüren!? Wenigstens ein einziges Mal...  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen. Harry schielte in die Richtung, in die sich alle Köpfe drehten. Draco Malfoy hatte die Große Halle betreten und ging langsam zu seinem Platz am Kopf des Slytherin Tisches.  
  
»Bei Merlin!« Hermine riss entsetzt die Augen auf und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. »Malfoy sieht aus, als wäre er mit dem Hogwartsexpress kollidiert.«  
  
Harry steckte sich unbeeindruckt eine weitere Gabel Eier mit Speck in den Mund.  
  
»Ach, du Scheiße!« Aufgeregt stupste Ron Harry mit dem Ellbogen an. »Meine Herren, Alter, guck doch mal rüber!«  
  
Harry starrte nur teilnahmslos auf seinen Teller. Irgendwie hatte er plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass der größte Teil der Schüler noch immer wie gebannt jede Bewegung des blonden Slytherin beobachtete. Blutergüsse in verschiedenen Farbschattierungen waren auf Malfoys Gesicht verteilt. Es wies an manchen Stellen noch leichte Schwellungen auf. Seine schmale Oberlippe und eine Augenbraue zierte je ein dünner Grindstreifen, was von Platzwunden herrührte und sicherlich Narben hinterlassen würde. Seinen vorsichtigen Bewegungen nach zu urteilen, war mit seinen Rippen auch irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung.  
  
Harry hatte ihm definitiv eine Abreibung verpasst, die der Slytherin so schnell nicht vergessen würde. Genugtuung wollte sich bei dem Gedanken jedoch seltsamerweise nicht einstellen. Stattdessen fragte sich Harry, was Madame Pomfrey geritten hatte, Malfoy in diesem Zustand überhaupt aus dem Krankenflügel zu lassen. Und für gewöhnlich hätte der Slytherin sich so eine Gelegenheit auch nicht entgehen lassen und wäre dem Schulbetrieb mindestens zwei Wochen ferngeblieben.  
  
Äußerst seltsam, das Ganze.  
  
Aber Harry hatte ja auch schon gestern damit gerechnet, in dieser Sache von Dumbledore oder einem der Professoren zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden und war noch immer unbescholten. In diesem Moment fühlte Harry Hermines prüfenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, so dass außer ihnen beiden niemand ihre nächsten Worte hören konnte.  
  
»Harry Potter, sag mir bitte, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast!«  
  
Harry schwieg. Postwendend verwandelten sich Hermines Lippen in einen dünnen geraden Strich und das hatte in der Regel nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.  
  
»Zeig mir deine rechte Hand, Harry!«, herrschte sie ihn an.  
  
Als Harry sich nicht rührte, griff Hermine nach seinem rechten Arm, um seine lädierte Hand zu begutachten, die er bis dahin sorgfältig vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen hatte. Sie ließ er jedoch widerstandslos gewähren. Hermine Granger war nicht umsonst das cleverste Mädchen der Schule, sie würde es sowieso herausfinden. Spätestens, wenn Harry deswegen zum Schulleiter zitiert würde. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Hand schnappte Hermine hörbar nach Luft.  
  
»Komm mit!«, fuhr sie ihn an. »Sofort!«  
  
Er schob seinen Teller von sich weg und wurde unsanft von Hermine am Ärmel aus der Großen Halle gezerrt. Sobald sie außer Hörweite anderer waren, redete sie aufgebracht auf ihn ein:  
  
»Hast du den Verstand verloren, Harry? Hast du gesehen, wie du ihn zugerichtet hast? Schon wieder!?« Sie fuhr sich hektisch durch die störrischen braunen Locken. »Nach dieser Sache in Myrtes Bad - ich dachte, es täte dir leid. Wenigstens ein bisschen.«  
  
»Das einzige, was mir leid tut, ist, dass er nicht krepiert ist.« Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihren Tonfall nach zu äffen. »'Schon wieder.'«  
  
»Hör auf so zu reden! Du kannst nicht einfach-«  
  
Hermine wartete, bis zwei Ravenclaws, die aus der Halle gekommen waren, hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden. »Hast du Mal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie dich dafür von der Schule werfen können, du Genie? Oder vielleicht stecken sie dich wegen Körperverletzung auch gleich nach Askaban. Wie soll Dumbledore dich da beschützen?«  
  
»Wenn du dir ernsthaft Sorgen deswegen machst, dann kann ich dich beruhigen«, schnaubte Harry. »Niemand wird 'Den Retter der Zaubererwelt' wegen so einem nutzlosen Todesser-Abschaum wie Draco Malfoy von der Schule werfen oder nach Askaban stecken. In Askaban kann ich nämlich weder Horkruxe jagen noch Voldemort vernichten. Selbst wenn ich das Frettchen gefoltert, ausgeweidet und anschließend seine Innereien gekocht und gegessen hätte, Dumbledore und der Minister höchstpersönlich würden dafür sorgen, dass ich nach einer strengen väterlichen Ermahnung bei Snape nachsitzen müsste und das wäre auch schon alles. Ich bin schließlich 'Der Auserwählte'.«  
  
Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
»Hörst du dir eigentlich zu, wenn du redest?«, sagte sie schließlich. »Du klingst wie... wie ein kaltblütiger Mörder. Ein Monster!«  
  
»Könnte vielleicht dran liegen, dass ich das bin. Spätestens, wenn die Prophezeiung sich so erfüllt, wie es sich alle erhoffen«, sagte Harry kalt. »Und stell dir vor, ich bin lieber ein Mörder und ein Monster als ein braver, kleiner Junge, für den solange andere ihren Kopf hinhalten und sterben, bis keiner mehr übrig ist, der sich für ihn opfern kann.« Harry verzog abschätzig den Mund. »Das Frettchen hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Malfoy steht auf Voldemorts Seite. Früher oder später werde ich ihn deshalb sowieso töten müssen. Ihn und jeden anderen Todesser, den Voldemort gegen 'Den Retter der Zaubererwelt' in den Krieg schickt, weil es das ist, was 'Der Auserwählte' tun muss - Was ich tun muss. Malfoy lebt noch, also hat er nicht mal das bekommen, was er verdient und was ich ihm als 'Der Retter der Zaubererwelt' schulde.«  
  
Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
»Das meinst du nicht ernst«, sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. »Seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium, seit Sirius tot ist, bist du nicht mehr du selbst, Harry, du-«  
  
Sirius!   
  
Sein Name war wie ein Messerstich in Harrys Brust. Etwas explodierte schmerzhaft in seinem Inneren, breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er bebte und ohne ein weiteres Wort, das ihn zerrissen hätte, hätte er auch nur ansatzweise versucht, zu sprechen, rauschte Harry an Hermine vorbei. Sie rief ihm etwas hinter her, aber Harry schaute nicht zurück.

 

**oOoOo ...are made of this oOoOo**   
  


Als Harry den Klassenraum für eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke betrat, saßen Ron und Hermine bereits auf ihren Plätzen und warfen sich bei seiner Ankunft besorgte Blicke zu, die Harry ignorierte. Er atmete tief ein und aus, um sich selbst weiter zu beruhigen.  
  
Die beiden wussten nicht wie es war, er zu sein. Ihretwegen war niemand gestorben. Niemand hatte sein Leben für sie geopfert und ihnen eine Schuld aufgebürdet, die sie nie mehr abtragen können würden. Ron und Hermine konnten sich ihre Moral leisten. Und dann meldete sich eine leise Stimme in Harrys Kopf, dass weder Hermine noch Ron Sirius auf dem Gewissen hatten. Er schon und egal, was er auch tun würde, es würde Sirius nicht zurück bringen. Genauso wenig wie Harrys Eltern oder Cedric. Keinen von ihnen, die allein Harrys wegen gestorben waren.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry blickte von der Tischplatte auf. Mit ausladenden Schritten betrat Horace Slughorn den Klassenraum. Er gönnte seinen Schülern ein väterliches Lächeln und setzte sich wie ein Monarch auf den Thron auf den Stuhl hinter sein Pult. Erst räusperte er sich, dann machte er in einer gewichtigen Tonlage eine Ankündigung.  
  
Harry erstarrte. Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Schon kam Bewegung in die Klasse. Rechts und links neben ihm wechselten die Schüler die Plätze.  
  
»Nur zu, Mr. Potter! Sie haben richtig gehört.« Slughorn grinste ihn breit an und deutet auf den leeren Platz neben Draco Malfoy. »Mr. Zabini wird sich zu Ms. Granger setzen.«  
  
Harry rührte sich nicht. Er starrte von dem Professor auf den Platz, den Zabini für ihn neben Malfoy frei gemacht hatte, und wieder zurück. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er sollte heute ausgerechnet mit Malfoy zusammen einen Trank brauen?!  
  
»Der Repperi-Trank«, vernahm er sogleich Slughorns Stimme, der jetzt mit bedeutungsvollem Tonfall zu seinem Kurs sprach, »ist ein tückisches Gebräu, meine Damen und Herren. Es bedarf großer Fähigkeiten ihn zu brauen. Und wie Sie sicher wissen, ist es einer der wenigen Zaubertränke, die nur von zwei Zauberern oder Hexen gemeinsam gebraut werden können. Möchte mir jemand erläutern, wie er wirkt?«  
  
Ein einziger Arm war in die Höhe geschossen.  
  
»Ja, Ms. Granger!«  
  
»Es handelt sich um einen Trank aus der Gruppe der Bindungstränke. Ein Schluck des Repperi-Tranks ermöglicht es denen, die ihn gebraut haben, den jeweils anderen, der am Brauen beteiligt war, aufzuspüren, egal, wo sich derjenige befindet. Er ist nicht leicht herzustellen, weil sämtliche Schritte der Zubereitung von den beiden Beteiligten synchron durchgeführt werden müssen und seine Wirksamkeit nur durch die Vereinigung ihrer Zauberkräfte erreicht werden kann.«  
  
Hermine hatte ihren Vortrag beendet und erhaschte einen wohlwollenden Blick von Professor Slughorn.  
  
»Sehr gut, Ms. Granger. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor.« Dann wandte er sich wieder an alle Schüler. »Sie haben Ms. Granger gehört. Alles Weitere finden Sie in Ihren Büchern auf den Seiten 456 fortfolgende. Ich möchte Sie bitten, nun mit dem Partner, den ich Ihnen eben zugeteilt habe, zusammen nach der Anleitung in Ihren Büchern und meinen Erläuterungen an der Tafel zu beginnen.«  
  
Bevor Slughorn wieder zurück zu seinem Pult schritt, wandte er sich an Harry, der noch immer wie gelähmt auf seinem ursprünglichen Platz saß.  
  
»Mr. Potter, haben Sie noch Fragen?«  
  
Harrys Lippen bewegten sich, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Erst als er sich zweimal geräuspert hatte, fand er seine Stimme wieder.  
  
»Ich würde lieber mit jemand anderem zusammen arbeiten, Professor.« Dann fügte er ein unterwürfiges »Natürlich nur, wenn das möglich ist, Sir.« hinzu.  
  
»Oh, nein, Mr. Potter, nicht dieses Mal, tut mir leid.« Slughorn schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. »Den Repperi zu meistern, ist, wie ich bereits erwähnte, ein wahrlich schwieriges Unterfangen.« Er legte bei den nächsten Worten seine Hand theatralisch auf seine linke Brust. »Daher liegt es mir besonders am Herzen, dass meine besten Schüler zusammen ihr Glück versuchen. Und das sind nun mal Mr. Malfoy und natürlich Sie. Mit Verlaub gesagt, Sie beide sind die einzigen in der Klasse, denen ich wirklich zutraue, einen Trank diesen Kalibers herzustellen.« Er tätschelte Harrys Schulter, lächelte gönnerhaft und ging mit weiten Schritten zu seinem Pult.  
  
Harry schluckte schwer. Was sollte er zu Malfoy sagen?  
  
'Hey, toll, freust du dich auch so über unsere Zusammenarbeit wie ich. Das hat ja gestern als ich auf dich eingeprügelt habe auch schon ganz toll mit uns beiden funktioniert?'  
  
Wohl kaum.  
  
Er stand auf und ging zögerlich auf den Platz zu, auf dem für gewöhnlich Blaise Zabini saß. Missmutig ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben Malfoy fallen, der mit unbeteiligter Miene in sein Buch starrte. Harry rückte an den äußersten Rand ihres Tisches und wühlte in seinem Federmäppchen, um sich nicht weiter mit ihm beschäftigen zu müssen. Dennoch glaubte Harry jede Bewegung des Slytherins wahrzunehmen, als würde ihn ein elektrisches Spannungsfeld umgeben, das Harrys Nackenhaare aufstellte.  
  
Slughorn verteilte nun in seiner Gutsherrenart die Zutaten mit großer Geste auf den Arbeitsplätzen seiner Schüler. Malfoy begann sich wortlos an ihrem Kessel zu schaffen zu machen und ein Feuer vorzubereiten. Dann beugte er sich mit einer leichten Körperdrehung zu seiner Tasche am Boden. Er sog dabei scharf die Luft ein. Plötzlich hörte Harry wieder das Knacken, das Malfoys Nase gemacht hatte, als er sie gebrochen hatte, und dann das dumpfe Geräusch, als sein Fuß wieder und wieder auf den Körper des Slytherin getroffen war. Harrys Blick fiel auf seine eigene zerschundene rechte Hand, den Beweis, dass er für Malfoys Zustand verantwortlich war. Er und sonst niemand.  
  
Ohne Harry zu beachten, begann Malfoy Slughorns Anweisungen von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Seine große, schlanke Hand führte seine Feder präzise über das Pergament und hinterließ seine charakteristische perfekte Schnörkelschrift. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Zwischen ihnen war nichts als das Kratzen von Schreibfedern auf Pergament zu hören. Sie hatten weiterhin noch kein einziges Wort mit einander gewechselt. Es war gespenstisch und beunruhigte Harry mehr als jede abfällige Bemerkung, jedes Gezeter oder Gezicke es hätte tun können. Der Slytherin blickte nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf die Tafel und die Schreibutensilien vor ihm. Konnte Malfoy sich möglicherweise wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was geschehen war? Die Anspannung machte Harry ganz kribbelig.  
  
'Gemörserte Hirschkäferflügel aufkochen', las Harry in Slughorns Anleitung. Er beugte sich zu den Zutaten quer über das Pult und griff nach den Käferflügeln - im gleichen Augenblick wie der Slytherin. Malfoys und Harrys Fingerspitzen berührten sich. Sie waren beide soweit zu einander geneigt, dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter trennten und ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Graue Augen, die ihre Schattierung wechselten wie der Himmel bei Gewitter. Malfoys sanft geschwungene schmale Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Alles um Harry herum roch plötzlich nach Zimt. Und Harry erinnerte sich:  
  
 _Er ist so unglaublich hart und Malfoys Körper, der zwischen seinem und der Wand eingeklemmt ist,_ _fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. Seine Hände gleiten haltsuchend über den Stoff von Malfoys schwarzer scheiß teurer Robe, während er wieder und wieder zustößt. Er vergräbt das Gesicht in Malfoys Halsbeuge, die so berauschend gut nach Zimt riecht, dass er nic ht anders kann, als mit der gesamten Länge seiner Zunge die Haut bis zu Malfoys Ohr hinauf zu lecken. Und er könnte schreien, weil es immer noch nicht reicht, weil sein Schwanz so unendlich hart ist, dass es wehtut und er einfach kommen muss. ___  
  
_Der Atem des Slytherins streift in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen Harrys Gesicht. Malfoys sanft geschwungene, schmale Lippen, sind leicht geöffnet, beben unmerklich, weil er Harry will und Harry presst seinen Mund auf Malfoys Lippen und zwingt seine Zunge in die  heiße, feuchte Enge. Er keucht und stöhnt und er will nicht aufhören, seine Zunge in diese Lippen hineinzustoßen. Niemals damit aufhören. Er will sie um seinen Schwanz spüren. Will spüren, wie sie sich um seinen prallen Schaft dehnen, wenn er sich hart bis zum Anschlag in Malfoys verdammten Mund versenkt. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Harrys Hände sind grob in Malfoys blondem Haarschopf vergraben, während er sich rücksichtslos in die feuchte Hitze rammt. Sich gegen jeden Widerstand so tief wie möglich hineinzwingt. Eng und heiß und... schnelle, kräftige Stöße... lebhafte graue Gewitteraugen mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck darin... Malfoys Stimme, die seinen Namen spricht, und Harry kommt. Er kommt so verdammt hart... _  
  
»Potter?«  
  
Harry zuckte heftig zurück. Sein Stuhl ratterte geräuschvoll über den Pflasterstein und fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden, als er aufsprang. Ihm war schwindlig. Er konnte nicht atmen. Harry bemerkte weder das Starren der anderen noch Professor Slughorns Frage, ob alles in Ordnung wäre, als er aus dem Klassenraum flüchtete

 


	3. What I have and what I ache for

_»It was me on that road_   
_Still you couldn't see me_   
_And then flashlights and explosions_   


_Road's end's getting nearer  
We cover distance but not together  
I am the storm and I am the wonder  
And the flashlights, nightmares and sudden explosions_

 

_I don't know what more to ask for  
I was given just one wish«_

__  
_ Röyksopp - What else is there? _

[](https://youtu.be/336NTg2gzzU?list=PL563xmXEsP5s0cwqDvzmu62W0udKJoaRJ)   
  


  
**oOoOo what else is there? oOoOo**

  
  
Harry hing mit seinem gesamten Kopf noch immer unter einem eiskalten Wasserstrahl in einem Waschbecken in der ersten Jungentoilette, die er hatte erreichen können. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seiner Nase, tropfte von seinen Haaren. Sein Kragen hatte sich bereits damit vollgesogen. Harry fühlte seine Haut schon gar nicht mehr vor Kälte, aber die Bilder von ihm und... bei Merlins Arschhaaren!   
  
Harry hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Kacheln.  
  
Er hatte nicht von Draco Malfoy geträumt! Er hatte weder geträumt, wie er ihn küsste noch wie er... Verdammt! Er war auch nicht im Schlaf gekommen. Und es war schon gar nicht absolut fantastisch gewesen.  
  
Harry fuhr sich über das nasse, taube Gesicht.  
  
Und wenn schon. Es war ein dämlicher Traum. Nur ein Traum. Das kam alles vom Stress. Harry war gestresst von Ginny und der Aktion mit Malfoy im Gang, seinem ganzen beschissenen Leben, was auch immer. Sein Gehirn hatte das alles bei seinem Versuch, es zu verarbeiten, durcheinander geworfen und dieser lächerliche, alberne Traum war dabei heraus gekommen. Es war völlig bedeutungslos und definitiv kein Grund zur Panik.  
  
Harry betrachtete sein blasses Gesicht im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, aber alles, woran er denken konnte, waren gewittergraue Augen und geschwungene, schmale Lippen, die seinen Puls beschleunigten und seinen Schritt eng werden ließen.  
  
Keine Panik - keine Panik? Er hatte geträumt, wie er Draco Malfoys Mund gevögelt hatte und es war das verdammt beste Gefühl seines bisherigen Lebens gewesen, wenn das kein Grund zur Panik war, was dann?  
  
Malfoy war ein Kerl. Ein verdammter Kerl mit einem verdammten Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen. Seit wann war Harry schwul? Er war nicht schwul! Und Schwulsein an sich wäre ja nicht mal das Problem, Malfoy war es. Draco Malfoy. Ein Todesser. Ein... Bei Merlin, DRACO MALFOY!  
  


**oOoOo      oOoOo**

  
  
Harry hatte noch den gesamten Rest der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke auf dem Jungenklo verbracht, bis er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Er würde die Sache einfach ignorieren, dann würde schon alles gut werden (Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?). Zur Sicherheit würde er Malfoy die nächste Zeit trotzdem aus dem Weg gehen. Zum Glück hatten sie heute wenigstens keinen Unterricht mehr zusammen.  
  
  
  
Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, warteten Ron und Hermine vorm Verwandlungssaal ein Stück abseits von den anderen Gryffindors, um sich auf Harry wie ausgehungerte Hyänen auf einen verwesenden Kadaver zu stürzen.  
  
»Geht’s dir gut, Harry, du siehst furchtbar aus?« - »Alter, was ging denn mit dir ab?«  
  
»Gar nichts, Leute. Alles gut.«  
  
Hermines Blick sagte jedoch deutlich, dass sie ihn nicht so leicht vom Haken lassen würde und Ron hatte ebenfalls einen sturen Ausdruck aufgesetzt (mit einem Hauch von beleidigter Leberwurst).   
  
»'Gar nichts?' Du bist also wegen 'gar nichts' aufgesprungen und raus gerannt, als hättest du den Grimm gesehen? Willst du uns verarschen, Harry?«, brach es ungläubig aus Ron heraus.   
  
In dem Moment öffnete sich das Klassenzimmer und ein Strom von Schülern ergoss sich in den Korridor. Hermine nahm Harry zur Seite.  
  
»Hat es was mit Malfoy zutun, hat er irgendwas gesagt, hat er dir was getan?«  
  
Harrys Mund wurde trocken und er spürte, wie jede Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.  
  
War es etwa so offensichtlich gewesen?  
  
»Was soll Malfoy damit zu tun haben?«, fragte er mit belegter Stimme.  
  
»Du hast ihm gestern die Fresse poliert und eben neben ihm gesessen, bevor du mit einem irren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht davon gerannt bist. Da ist es doch nur logisch, dass der Scheißkerl irgendwas damit zu tun hat, dass du so ausrastest«, erklärte Ron und Harrys Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder. Sie wussten es nicht. Hah! Woher auch. Dass er von Malfoy einen feuchten Traum gehabt hatte, stand schließlich nicht in Leuchtschrift auf seiner Stirn (zumindest hoffte Harry das).  
  
Die Farbe kam langsam zurück in Harrys Gesicht, aber Hermine betrachtete ihn noch immer wie eine schwierige Hausaufgabe.  
  
»Also, Harry, was ist passiert? War etwas mit deiner Narbe? Und keine Ausreden! Wenn etwas mit der Narbe ist, musst du zu Dumbledore.«  
  
»Ich hab mir bloß den Magen verdorben oder so was. Jetzt geht’s mir wieder einigermaßen, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier, oder!?«  
  
Hermine warf ihm wieder einen zweifelnden Blick zu.   
  
»Und es hat wirklich nichts mit Malfoy zu tun? Du bist eben ganz blass geworden, als ich seinen Namen-«  
  
»Nein, verdammt, und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe mit dem Frettchen! Er hat nichts damit zu tun, überhaupt gar nichts. Er hat nicht mal mit mir gesprochen, okay!? Hat so getan, als wäre nichts gewesen.«   
  
Um zu verdeutlichen, dass das Thema für ihn damit beendet war, drängelte Harry sich an ein paar Hufflepuff Erstklässlern, die die Tür blockierten, vorbei und ging in den Unterrichtssaal vor. Ron und Hermine folgten ihm.   
  
»Malfoy hat getan, als wäre nichts gewesen?« Hermine trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte, als sie an ihren Pulten angekommen waren. »Komisch. Sonst hat dich auch noch keiner drauf angesprochen, dass du was mit seinem, hmm,… 'Zustand' zu tun haben könntest? McGonagall, Dumbledore?... Snape?!«  
  
Harry zog den Stuhl unter dem Tisch vor und ließ sich mit einem Plumps darauf fallen.  
  
»Nein. Niemand.«  
  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte sich auch Hermine auf ihren Platz an das Pult da hinter.  
  
»Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum Malfoy sich eine Gelegenheit, dir Schwierigkeiten zu machen, einfach so entgehen lassen sollte. Zumal er allen Grund dazu hätte, dich zu verraten. Du hast ihn wirklich übel zugerichtet.«  
  
»Vielleicht hatte er einen Filmriss und kann sich nicht mehr erinnern?«, warf Harry ein.  
  
»Wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern könnte, würde man längst nach demjenigen suchen, der dafür verantwortlich ist, und wir wüssten davon. Nach den Ereignissen in der Vergangenheit wärst du der erste, den sie verdächtigen würden.«   
  
»Vielleicht ist es ihm peinlich, dass Harry ihn so fertig gemacht hat und er hält deshalb die Zähne!?« Ron legte seine Feder und Pergament auf den Tisch. »Oder er hat einfach nur Schiss, dass Harry ihn sich nochmal vorknöpft, wenn er redet.«  
  
»Ich weiß nicht. Da steckt bestimmt mehr dahinter. Es ist Malfoy. Er lässt sowas nicht auf sich sitzen. Wenn er Harry nicht bei den Lehrern verpetzt hat, dann nur weil er einen triftigen Grund dafür hat. Er führt was im Schilde. Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Harry!«   
  
»Bin ich, aber können wir jetzt - bitte - über was anderes sprechen?«   
  
Harry wollte ebenfalls seine Schreibutensilien und Bücher aus seiner Tasche holen, nur dass seine Schulsachen das Letzte gewesen waren, an das er bei seinem dramatischen Abgang aus Slughorns Unterricht gedacht hatte. Er sah sich mit einem verlegenen Blick um.  
  
»Hier, Alter!« Ron schob Harrys Schultasche über die Tischplatte.   
  
»Danke, Mann!«  
  
Gut, dass er Freunde hatte, die mitdachten. Das Pergament in seiner Tasche war zwar zerknüllt und seine Schreibfeder hatte einen Knick (Ron hatte nun mal die Feinmotorik eines Trolls), aber Harry würde sich sicher nicht beschweren.   
  
»Hat Slughorn eigentlich was gesagt, als ich weg bin?«  
  
»Wir haben ihm als Vertrauensschüler versichert, du hättest wohl vergessen, dass du noch was Dringendes für Dumbledore zu erledigen hättest. Du kennst ihn ja. Er hat gar nicht weiter nachgefragt.«  
  
Ohne Ron und Hermine wäre er total aufgeschmissen. Harry lächelte dankbar.  
  
»Ihr seid die Besten.«   
  
Hermine nuschelte irgendetwas davon, dass es ihr lieber wäre, sie wären nicht so geübt darin, Ausreden für ihn zu erfinden, während sich Ron mit breitem Grinsen und hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen geschmeichelt zurück lehnte.   
  
Nachdem McGonagall die Klasse begrüßt und begonnen hatte, verschiedene Formeln für die Verwandlung von Hohlraumkörpern zu erläutern, beugte sich Ron zu Harry, als würde er dadurch die Tafel besser sehen können.  
  
»Wann hattest du eigentlich vor, mir zu erzählen, dass du derjenige warst, der Malfoy zu Drachenfutter verarbeitet hat?«   
  
Harry hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Die ehrliche Antwort wäre: 'Überhaupt nicht'. Stattdessen zuckte er mit den Schultern. Ron ließ sich damit jedoch nicht abspeisen.  
  
»Es hat sich einfach nicht ergeben, okay?«, nuschelte Harry entschuldigend und tat so, als würde er interessiert den Ausführungen ihrer Hauslehrerin folgen.  
  
»Dann kannst du mir wenigstens jetzt erzählen, wie es war. Ich wäre ja zu gerne dabei gewesen. Ich hoffe, du hast dem hässlichen Frettchen von mir auch einen mitgegeben.«   
  
Rons Augen glühten freudig. Immerhin schien er Hermines Meinung zu der Angelegenheit nicht zu teilen, was in diesem Jahr ja eher die Regel als die Ausnahme darstellte, schließlich kam es fast einem Wunder gleich, wenn die beiden einmal nicht stritten. Doch auch wenn Ron wohl nicht vorhatte, den Moralapostel raushängen zulassen, wollte Harry seinem besten Freund nicht wirklich erzählen, wie er die Kontrolle verloren und ziemlich un-gryffindor auf einen Gegner eingeschlagen und getreten hatte, der bereits unbewaffnet am Boden gelegen und sich weder gewehrt noch geschützt hatte. Selbst wenn derjenige Draco Malfoy hieß oder gerade deswegen, denn am aller meisten wollte Harry einfach nur nicht über den Slytherin nachdenken, geschweige denn über ihn reden.   
  
»Jetzt erzähl schon, Alter!«, drängte Ron.  
  
Harry legte die Feder aus der Hand und starrte auf die Worte, die er gerade aufgeschrieben hatte und die keinen Sinn ergaben. Ron würde ja doch keine Ruhe geben. Harry musste etwas sagen.  
  
»Ich hab ihn in einem abgelegenen Gang getroffen. Allein. Er hat mich angepöbelt, dann kam eins zum anderen und als er genug hatte, bin ich abgehauen.«   
  
»Das war alles, Mann?«  
  
»Ja, nichts Besonderes. Du kennst das Frettchen ja, ein paar dumme Sprüche von ihm und dann…BAM.«  
  
Harry konnte Ron nicht in die Augen sehen. Er fühlte den Blick seines besten Freundes halb zweifelnd, halb enttäuscht auf sich. Aber Harry hatte genug von Malfoy (für den ganzen Rest seines Lebens um genau zu sein). Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ ein strenges Räuspern von McGonagall Rons Mund, der sich gerade wieder protestierend geöffnet hatte, wieder zu klappen.

 

**oOoOo what I have and what I ache for oOoOo**   
  


Als Harry zum Abendessen erneut die Magenverstimmungs-Karte spielte, die er schon zum Mittagessen bemüht hatte, um Malfoy aus dem Weg gehen zu können und nicht wieder an das erinnert zu werden, was er tunlichst vergessen wollte, brachte ihm das einen besorgten Blick von Hermine ein. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie Harry am liebsten direkt an die Hand genommen und höchstpersönlich in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Harry machte sich daraufhin so schnell aus dem Staub, dass sie keine Chance hatte, tatsächlich etwas in dieser Richtung zu unternehmen.   
  
Während er seinen Lieblingsplatz am See ansteuerte, stellte Harry sich kurz vor, wie er mit Hermine im Krankenflügel angekommen Madame Pomfrey erklärt hätte, dass er einen ziemlich geilen aber total unpassenden Traum von Draco Malfoy gehabt hatte, was er gerne für immer vergessen würde und 'ob sie dafür was von Ratiopharm hätte'*. Wahrscheinlich stand er nur noch einen Schritt davor, komplett durchzudrehen.   
  
Harry setzte sich ans Seeufer und betrachtete die ruhige Wasseroberfläche. Snape und Dumbledore hatten Harry den Tag über nicht mehr oder weniger Beachtung als sonst geschenkt. Wenn Harry seine lädierte Hand ignorierte und nicht mehr an seinen lächerlichen, absolut dämlichen Traum dachte, könnte er sogar so tun, als wäre die Sache mit Malfoy tatsächlich nie passiert.   
  
Harry ließ sich nach hinten auf den Rücken ins Gras sinken, verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er blendet jeden Gedanken aus und begrüßte die dunkle alles verschlingende Leere in sich wie einen guten alten Freund, die sich seiner regelmäßig bemächtigte, dabei jedes Gefühl - gut wie schlecht - betäubte und ihn soweit aushöhlte, bis er endlich genug Platz im Brustkorb hatte, um wieder ungehindert atmen zu können.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da ließ Harry jedoch ein Geräusch in seiner Nähe zusammen zucken. Als er die Augen öffnete und sich umsah, erkannte er die zierliche Gestalt, die sich gerade neben ihn ins Gras setzte.  
  
»Hey!«, sagte sie leise. »Ich hab dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Also, dachte ich, ich schaue mal nach dir.«  
  
Harry richtete sich auf die Ellbogen auf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Bei der ganzen Aufregung hatte er doch tatsächlich 'seine Freundin' vergessen.   
  
»Hermine meinte, du hättest was mit dem Magen?«  
  
»Nichts, was nicht wieder von selbst verschwinden würde«, wandte er ein, um der Frage, weshalb er damit nicht zu Pomfrey gegangen war, schon mal vorzubeugen.  
  
Ginny nickte verständig und begann mit dem Finger scheinbar wahllos Kreise im Gras zu ziehen.  
  
»Ich... ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest mir aus dem Weg gehen, weil... wegen... gestern.«  
  
Bei Merlin, Harry wollte jetzt nicht auch noch über sein Versagen im Gemeinschaftsraum sprechen müssen.   
  
»Nein! Natürlich nicht. Es hat nichts damit- also - Nein!«  
  
Ginnys Gesicht war mittlerweile pink.  
  
»Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es... es ist nicht schlimm.« Sie schenkte ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand, »Wir lassen es einfach ruhiger angehen.« Sie drückte aufmunternd zu. »Und jetzt wirst du sowieso erstmal wieder richtig gesund!«  
  
Harry konnte sie nur fassungslos anstarren. Wieso war Ginny nur so verdammt nett zu ihm? So verständnisvoll. Er war doch nie übermäßig nett zu ihr gewesen, hatte sie nie mehr beachtet oder anders behandelt als Luna oder Neville. Beharrlich hatte er fünf Jahre ihre Avancen und Schwärmerei ignoriert, bis sie scheinbar zur Vernunft gekommen war und aufgegeben hatte, ihm hinter her zu schmachten. Und jetzt saß sie hier neben ihm, hielt seine Hand und sah ihn an, als wäre er das einzige auf der Welt, was von Bedeutung war.   
  
»Was findest du an mir? Wieso machst du dir so viel Mühe meinetwegen?«, verließen die Worte Harrys Mund, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte.  
  
Ginny lächelte ihn mit einem weichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. Doch ihre Antwort traf Harry schmerzhaft, als hätte sie ihn direkt ins Gesicht geschlagen.   
  
»Ist das nicht offensichtlich?!«  
  
Harrys Zeigefinger fuhr automatisch über die Blitznarbe. War es doch 'offensichtlich', was sie an ihm fand.   
  
»Ja, klar«, presste er zischend zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und starrte krampfhaft auf den See hinaus. »Gut zu wissen.«  
  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn, dann verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Sie ließ seine Hand los, als hätte sie sich an ihm verbrannt und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab.  
  
»Ist noch was?«, fragte Harry kühl und sah sie nicht an.   
  
»Du glaubst, das ist der Grund? Die Narbe auf deiner Stirn? Dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will, weil du 'Der Auserwählte' bist?«  
  
Der Kloß in Harrys Hals war so groß, dass er nicht sprechen konnte. Vielsagend zuckte er mit den Achseln.   
  
»Für was hältst du mich, einen von deinen Groupies?«, stieß Ginny angewidert aus. Ihre Wangen begannen tief rot zu glühen. »Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie oft ich die Scheiß-Narbe auf deiner Stirn schon verflucht habe? Wie oft ich mich gefragt habe, warum ich mich nicht in einen ganz normalen Jungen habe verlieben können. Einen, bei dem ich mich nicht ständig fragen muss, ob er das nächste Schuljahr überlebt. Einen, der keinen Fanclub mit unzähligen Verehrerinnen hat?«  
  
Ihre Augen sprühten wütende Funken.  
  
»Ich habe Monate damit verbracht, mir einzureden, dass es schon irgendwann vorbei gehen wird. Habe gehofft, dass ich dich einfach vergessen und mich in einen anderen verlieben könnte, wenn ich einem anderen Jungen nur Mal eine Chance geben würde. Aber dann hab ich etwas verstanden, Harry: Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt. Genauso wenig, wie man sich aussuchen kann, wer man ist!«  
  
Harry blinzelte.   
  
»Du hast ein großes Herz hast. Du riskierst dein Leben, wenn jemand deine Hilfe braucht. Egal, wer. Du zögerst nicht eine Sekunde. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Harry Potter, deshalb liebe ich dich. Deshalb will ich mit dir zusammen sein. Deshalb gebe ich mir‚so viel Mühe mit dir' und nicht weil du berühmt bist. Du weißt ja nicht, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, du hättest die Narbe und alles, wofür sie steht, nicht. Aber so läuft es leider nicht. Die Menschen bekommen nicht das, was sie verdienen, weil das Leben nicht fair ist. Vertrau mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede! Ich bin eine Weasley.«   
  
Die Erkenntnis sank langsam in Harry ein und drückte ihn förmlich zu Boden.  
  
»Du...«, versuchte er ihre Worte zu wiederholen, die so unendlich schwer auf ihm lasteten, dass er kaum sprechen konnte. »Du gibst dir Mühe, weil du mich... mich...« Er räusperte sich.  
  
Ginny rollte die Augen.  
  
»Weil ich dich liebe, du Idiot! Und ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich.«   
  
Harry saß wie vom Donner gerührt da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie erwartete sicher, dass er jetzt etwas darauf erwiderte. Dass er sagte, dass er sie auch liebte, aber das konnte er nicht.   
  
'Liebe' davon hatte er keine Ahnung. Egal, wie oft Dumbledore noch erklären würde, dass Harrys Waffe gegen Voldemort die Liebe war. Die Macht des Auserwählten, die Voldemort laut Prophezeiung nicht kannte und laut Dumbledore nicht verstand. Die angeblich stärkste aller Seelenmagie. Doch warum wusste Harry dann nichts darüber? Wie sollte er etwas benutzen, das er selbst anscheinend genauso wenig kannte und begriff wie Voldemort? Darauf hatten weder die Prophezeiung noch der große Albus Dumbledore eine Antwort.   
  
Harrys Mutter hatte sich für ihn geopfert, ja. Ihre Liebe hatte Harry vor Quirell geschützt, auch das. Aber dieses Opfer, dieser Schutz, dieses Wort 'Liebe' war nichts als eine leere Worthülse für Harry. Seine Eltern waren gestorben, bevor er ihre Liebe hatte begreifen können. Alles, was von ihnen in Harrys Gedächtnis haften geblieben war, war der Todesschrei seiner Mutter und ihr Betteln um Harrys Leben. Das, was die Dementoren ihn hatten hören lassen. Im Spiegel Nerhergeb hatte Harry wochenlang einen Wunschtraum angestarrt, sich gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, eine Familie zu haben, die ihn liebte und die er lieben könnte, statt einen Wandschrank und die Dursleys, die 'den Schandfleck' am liebsten so aus ihrem Leben brennen würden, wie die Blacks alle Blutsverräter aus ihrem Stammbaumteppich - 'toujours pur'. Ron hatte in all den Jahren noch immer nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sehr Harry ihn beneidete. Denn ganz gleich, was Molly auch sagte, die Weasleys waren nicht seine Familie, würden es nie sein. Auch Sirius hatte von Familie und Liebe gesprochen. Doch bevor er durch den Schleier gefallen war, hatte er Harry 'James' genannt und da hatte Harry gewusst, dass Sirius in ihm doch nur seinen Vater gesehen hatte. Dass Sirius' Liebe die ganze Zeit über seinem besten Freund, James Potter, gegolten hatte und nicht Harry. Genauso wie Snape auch nur James Potter, seinen Erzfeind, in Harry sah und allein deswegen hasste.  
  
Nein, Harry wusste nichts von Liebe oder Verliebtheit. Wie denn auch?  
  
Cho hatte behauptet, sie wäre in Harry verliebt gewesen, aber es war der tote Cedric gewesen, dem sie an Harrys Seite hatte nah sein wollen.   
  
Keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich Harry geliebt. Er war nur ein billiger Ersatz, eine Erinnerungsstütze an andere gewesen. Harry wusste nicht, was Ron und Hermine, was seine Freunde, in ihm sahen oder für ihn fühlten. Die Menschen, für die er glaubte, so etwas wie Liebe zu empfinden. Wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob dieses Gefühl wirklich Liebe sein konnte. Denn wenn Harry sie wirklich lieben würde, müsste er dann nicht alles tun, sie vor dem zu bewahren, in das er sie immer nur allzu bereitwillig hineinzog? Warum Harry seine Freunde folgten, ob sie es seines berühmten Namens wegen taten oder weil sie etwas für ihn empfanden - Liebe -  das wusste er nicht. Doch was immer es auch sein mochte, Harry war sich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen den wahren Harry Potter hinter dem Namen und der Maske des Auserwählten kannte. Auch Ginny nicht.  
  
Denn Harry war nicht so, wie Ginny ihn beschrieben hatte. Er war kein guter Mensch, sondern ein elender, mieser Lügner. Ein Blender. Dumbledores Marionette. Er war nicht der, den Ginny und all die anderen in ihm sehen wollten. Er war kein guter, großherziger Held, kein Retter, dem man blindlinks in den Kampf folgen konnte, weil er auf wundersame Weise, ohne sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen, über Voldemort triumphieren und alles zum Guten wenden würde. So, wie Hermine es anscheinend hoffte. Denn in Wirklichkeit würde Harry zwar kämpfen, er würde alles tun, was Dumbledore, der Orden, seine Freunde, die Prophezeiung und die Zaubererwelt von ihm erwarteten - er würde für sie töten und sterben - aber es würde am Ende nicht reichen. Harry bezweifelte, dass er Voldemort jemals besiegen können würde. Seit Voldemort im Ministerium in seinem Kopf gewesen war, ahnte er das. Nein, er wusste es sogar. Und alle, die Harry folgen, die an seiner Seite stehen würden und an 'Den Retter' glauben, würden dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen.   
  
Am Ende würde Harry sie alle enttäuschen. Einen nach dem anderen würde er verlieren, bis nichts mehr übrig sein würde als Voldemort und der Tod. Das war es, was Harry auf dem kalten mit Sand bedeckten Marmorboden im Ministerium in Voldemorts Griff um seinen Verstand erkannt hatte. Das Blut seiner Freunde würde wie schon das von seinen Eltern, von Sirius und Cedric an Harrys Händen kleben. Hermine hatte ihn ein Monster und einen Mörder genannt und sie hatte Recht.   
  
Denn wenn Harry ein guter Mensch wäre, würde er es ihnen sagen, dann würde er sie warnen. Wenn Harry nicht so erbärmlich wäre, würde er seine Freunde wegschicken, sie bitten, ihn mit seinem Schicksal allein zu lassen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor Harry sie noch alle umbrachte. Aber Harry war schwach und egoistisch und alles andere als ein guter Mensch, deshalb schloss Harry Ginny jetzt fest in die Arme und bat sie nur stumm um Verzeihung, weil er ihr die Wahrheit nicht sagen konnte. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann genug Mut aufbringen können, das Richtige zu tun. Aber jetzt konnte er sie nicht verlieren, keinen von seinen Freunden. Noch nicht.   


  
  
**oOoOo I was given just one wish oOoOo**

  
Ginny erwiderte Harrys Umarmung. Sein Körper fühlte sich warm und solide in ihren Armen an, aber es kam ihr vor, als wäre er trotzdem nicht wirklich da sondern weit weg. Als stünde er hinter einer unüberwindbaren Mauer - wie immer unerreichbar für sie - obwohl Ginny deutlich spürte, dass er sie brauchte, so fest wie er sie in diesem Moment an sich drückte. Da waren keine Worte nötig. Dennoch nagte es an ihr, nicht zu wissen, was gerade genau in ihm vorging - was überhaupt in ihm vorging. Denn dadurch wurde wieder diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf laut, die ihr wie immer giftige Worte zu flüsterte: Dass das, was sie wollte, falsch war, weil Harry nicht dasselbe für sie empfand wie sie für ihn. Dass sie ihn nie hätte küssen dürfen. Und dass sie ihn über kurz oder lang sowieso wieder verlieren würde, wenn sie ihn überhaupt je gehabt hatte.  
  
Aber sie liebte ihn doch so sehr, hielt Ginny der Stimme wie unzählige Male zuvor entgegen. Sie liebte Harry schon so lange wie nichts sonst auf der Welt. Und sie war gut für ihn. Wenn er es nur zulassen würde, dann würde Ginny es ihm auch beweisen. Dann würde sie ihn glücklich machen.   
  
Wenn Voldemort erst besiegt war, würde Ginny als Quidditchspielerin für die Canons und Harry als erfolgreicher Auror oder vielleicht sogar Zaubereiminister arbeiten. Dumbledore wäre Trauzeuge bei ihrer Hochzeit, die sie natürlich mit all ihren Freunden und der Familie auf Hogwarts feiern würden. Und Ginny wusste schon jetzt exakt, wie ihr rotgoldener Ehering an ihrer Hand als Mrs. Ginevra Potter aussehen würde. Sie hatte sogar schon die Namen ihrer gemeinsamen Kinder - Lily für ein Mädchen, James und Sirius für einen Jungen - im Kopf. Und wenn Ginny sich nur genug anstrengte, dann würde auch Harry früher oder später erkennen müssen, dass sie zusammen gehörten, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren, so wie Hermine für Ron, und die Stimme in ihr, die jetzt noch zweifelte, würde endlich für immer verstummen. Inständig hoffte Ginny, sie könnte ihre Gefühle mit bloßem Wünschen auf Harry übertragen. Ohne weitere Worte von ihrem Herz zu seinem.  
  


——

_* Gibt's da auch was von Ratiopharm? \- Beliebter Werbespruch der Firma Ratiopharm_

 

** oOoOo I am the storm oOoOo **

  
  
Als Ginny und Harry das Schloss erreichten, war es schon fast dunkel. Sie hielt seine Hand und auch wenn Harry es lästig fand, brachte er es nicht übers Herz, sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden. Nicht nachdem sie ihm am See ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Plötzlich kicherte Ginny und machte sich los.  
  
»Fang mich, du lahmer Sucher!«  
  
Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Harry musste bei ihrer kindischen Geste ehrlich grinsen. Sie spurtete mit flatternden Haaren den Gang entlang, bog scharf nach rechts und Harry gewährte ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung, bevor er die Verfolgung aufnahm. Plötzlich lösten sich jedoch zwei Gestalten hinter ihm und eine vor ihm aus den Schatten zwischen den Rüstungsstatuen an der Wand. Dann vernahm er eine wohlbekannte Stimme, die das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ, nur um es sogleich wieder zum Kochen zu bringen.  
  
»Na, Potter, kannst es wohl nicht erwarten zu der kleinen Wiesel-Schlampe zu kommen?!«  
  
Malfoy baute sich vor Harry auf. Crabbe und Goyle standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben direkt hinter ihm. Gegen alle drei würde er keine Chance haben. Doch bevor Harry nach Ginny rufen und sie in eine Auseinandersetzung hineinziehen würde, würde er sich eher die Zunge abbeißen. Und so wie die Slytherins ihn ansahen, wussten sie das.  
  
Malfoy überragte Harry um einiges, doch sein gesamtes Auftreten ließ ihn noch größer erscheinen. Auch sein Gesichtsausdruck war noch herablassender als sonst. Ein verächtliches Naserümpfen. Er sah Lucius Malfoy ähnlicher denn je. Harrys Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als der Slytherin sich dicht vor ihn stellte und zu ihm herunter beugte.  
  
»Angst, Potter?«  
  
Es war der Geruch von Zimt, der Harrys Herz rasen ließ, obwohl ihm Hermines Warnung vor Malfoy vom Vormittag noch deutlich in den Ohren klang.  
  
»Das hättest du wohl gerne, Malfoy«, zischte Harry und sah dem anderen fest in die Augen. Doch es war kein lebhaftes Farbenspiel im Grau dieser Augen zu finden, sondern sie waren kalt wie Eis, schimmerten silbrig und diesmal hielt der Slytherin Harrys Blick unnachgiebig. Wenn Malfoy jetzt seine Rache nehmen wollte, hätte Harry nicht die geringste Chance.   
  
»Potter und die Blutsverräterschlampe. War ja nur eine Frage der Zeit. Schließlich hat sie ja schon für alle anderen Gryffindors, die Haare am Sack haben, die Beine breit gemacht. Von ihrem Bruder mal abgesehen. Wobei... weiß man’s?«  
  
Die beiden Gorillas lachten und ihr Anführer grinste boshaft. Ein Stück Schneidezahn in der sonst makellosen Zahnreihe fehlte. Unwillkürlich ballte Harry die Fäuste. Ehe er über die Konsequenzen nachdenken konnte, brach der Gryffindor in ihm hervor.  
  
»Wenn du dir nicht bald die Zähne richten lässt, macht für dich gar keine mehr die Beine breit, Malfoy.«  
  
In einer fließenden Bewegung packte Malfoy Harry am Kragen und zog ihn grob zu sich heran. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Malfoys Zauberstab lag an Harrys Kehle.   
  
»Sei froh, dass ich heute noch 'was anderes vorhabe, Narbengesicht!«   
  
Ein Kribbeln breitet sich von Harrys Haaransatz bis in seine Fingerspitzen aus.   
  
Malfoy war so verdammt nah. Seine Wimpern waren so unglaublich lang und seine Lippen... Harrys Blick hing an Malfoys geschwungenen, schmalen Lippen. Er sollte etwas sagen, aber sein Kopf war schlagartig leer.  
  
Als Malfoy schließlich von ihm abließ, hatte Harry keine Ahnung, wie lange sie regungslos so da gestanden hatten. Harry schluckte hart und rieb sich die Stelle an seinem Hals, in die sich Malfoys Zauberstab gegraben hatte. Der Slytherin räusperte sich.   
  
»Also, der Grund, warum ich extra auf dich gewartet ha-«  
  
»Du hast extra auf mich gewartet?«, platzte es überrascht aus Harry heraus.  
  
»Ja, verdammt, ist ja wohl offensichtlich, du warst nicht beim Essen und deine dämlichen kleinen Freunde, haben mir nicht sagen wollen, wo du steckst, also, mach dich nicht nass«, fuhr ihn der Slytherin entnervt an. »Slughorn wollte, dass ich dir diese Nachricht von ihm gebe.«  
  
Malfoy zog ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Robe und reichte es Harry, der jeden Hautkontakt bei der Übergabe mied. Dann nickte der Slytherin seinen beiden Handlangern zu, die sich an Harry vorbei schoben (nicht ohne ihn kräftig anzurempeln - wie originell) und zu ihrem Anführer aufschlossen, der im Begriff war, zu gehen. Zu gehen? Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
  
»Ist das alles?«, fragte er.  
  
Malfoy warf ihm einen eisigen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
  
»Schon vergessen? Ich hab noch 'was Besseres vor, als meine Zeit mit dir zu vergeuden.«  
  
Ohne Harrys Reaktion abzuwarten, stolzierte Malfoy mit seinen beiden Bodyguards im Schlepptau davon. Verdutzt blickte Harry ihm nach.  
  
Das sollte es gewesen sein? Eine Nachricht von Slughorn, mehr nicht? Kein Kampf, keine Rache? Harry war ihnen völlig ausgeliefert gewesen. Wieso hatte sich Malfoy diese mehr als günstige Gelegenheit, sich für Harrys Prügel zu rächen, entgehen lassen?  
  
Als die Slytherins außer Sichtweite waren, überflog Harry ratlos das Pergament. Dann realisierte er, was er gerade gelesen hatte. Er würde morgen Abend die versäumte Unterrichtsstunde nachholen müssen, um den Repperi-Trank zu brauen. Zusammen mit Malfoy!  
  


**oOoOo t** ** ogether oOoOo **

  
  
»Hermine?«  
  
Ein zaghaftes Tippen an ihrer Schulter ließ Hermine zusammenzucken.  
  
»Äh, was?«   
  
Ron hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
»Ist es denn so schlecht?« Er machte ein gequältes Gesicht, während er forschend erst das Pergament mit seiner Hausaufgabe und dann Hermine ansah, die selbiges in der Hand hielt.  
  
»Wovon sprichst du, Ron?«   
  
»Seit zehn Minuten starrst du meinen Aufsatz an und gibst keinen Ton von dir.« Seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. »Ich hätte etwas mehr auf die Koboldkriege eingehen müssen, oder?«   
  
Er nahm ihr die Schriftrolle aus der Hand und zückte seine Schreibfeder. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr klar wurde, dass Ron von seinem Aufsatz gesprochen hatte. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken längst bei - ihrer Einschätzung nach - wesentlich wichtigeren Dingen.  
  
»Mit deiner Aufgabe ist alles in Ordnung«, stellte sie fest und fügte dann hinzu. »Zumindest für deine Verhältnisse.« Sie seufzte. »Ich mache mir Sorgen. Um Harry.«  
  
»Nicht das Thema schon wieder, Hermine.« Ron rollte das Pergament zusammen, während er die Augen verdrehte, was Hermines Lippen dazu brachte, sich pikiert zu kräuseln. »Malfoy hat’s verdient und wenn er Harry nicht verpfiffen hat, umso besser. Ich weiß nicht, was du willst. Du solltest ihm echt nicht weiter damit auf die Nerven gehen.« Ron ließ sich tiefer in die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Sie waren allein und konnten frei sprechen.  
  
»Das ist es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in erster Linie.« Sie legte den sechsten Band von Politik im Spiegel der Zeitgeschichte auf die Bände eins bis drei von Chronik der Koboldkriege und sah ihn ernst an. »Es gefällt mir nicht, dass sie diesen Trank zusammen brauen sollen.«  
  
»Lass das mal lieber die Sorge von den beiden sein. Denen wird das noch viel weniger schmecken als dir.« Ron lachte. Der Gedanke daran, wie Harry und Malfoy sich gegenseitig angiften würden, schien ihn sehr zu amüsieren.  
  
»Es ist gefährlich, das meine ich.« Hermine packte den Bücherstapel in eine Baumwolltasche, die sie mit einem Vergrößerungszauber belegt hatte. Wie konnte er sich über so eine ernste Sache nur lustig machen?  
  
»Bitte, Hermine, das Frettchen hat die Hosen viel zu voll, um aufzumucken.« Ron lachte immer noch.  
  
»Es geht um den Trank, Ron. Der Repperi bringt Harry in Gefahr.« Sie fragte sich, warum für Ron das Offensichtliche scheinbar gar nicht so offen-sichtlich war.  
  
»Wieso das denn? Ist doch nicht giftig oder so was. Die Zutaten sind harmlos und beim Brauen kann auch nicht viel passieren.« Er winkte ab. »Was soll an einem Trank gefährlich sein, mit dem man jemand anderen suchen kann?«  
  
Hermine stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus.  
  
»Nicht suchen, Ron, finden! Egal wo, egal wann, egal mit welchem Zauber sich derjenige versucht zu verstecken. Die beiden Braupartner können sich überall finden.« Ron hatte mal wieder nur Fragezeichen in den Augen. Also setzte Hermine ihre Erklärung fort. »Wenn ein Todesser einen solchen Trank hätte, dann könnte er Harry jederzeit für Voldemort aufspüren. Und wenn Harry Recht hat, dann ist Malfoy ein Todesser oder wird zumindest bald einer sein. Klingelt da was bei dir?«  
  
Ron rümpfte nur zweifelnd die Nase, statt zu antworten.   
  
»Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, warum Slughorn unbedingt will, dass die beiden das zusammen machen. Er hat sogar auf einen Nachholtermin bestanden. Was ist, wenn Slughorn mit Malfoy unter einer Decke steckt? Was, wenn das der Grund ist, warum Malfoy Harry nicht verraten hat? Damit er diesen Trank mit ihm brauen kann?«  
  
»Hermine, du malst den Grimm in den Kaffeesatz. Slughorn ist Lehrer hier, Dumbledore vertraut ihm.« Ron klang ungeduldig und Hermine hätte ihn dafür ohrfeigen können.  
  
»Wenn es um Snape geht, siehst du das aber anders.«  
  
»Das ist ja auch Snape, Hermine, SNAPE!«, betonte er, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind und er der Erwachsene, der sie belehren musste. Hermine hätte Ron am liebsten angeschrien. Sie gab sich größte Mühe, es nicht zu tun. Wahrscheinlich lag sein ganzes Verhalten nur an der vielen Zeit, die Ron mit der hohlköpfigen Lavender verbracht hatte. Da musste er ja denken, jedes Mädchen wäre auf dem geistigen Niveau eines Roggenbrotes.  
  
»Tolle Begründung, Ron. Und so logisch.« Hermines Geduld war langsam erschöpft, was sogar ein so unsensibler Klotz wie Ron zu spüren schien.  
  
»Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, aber meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst? Slughorn hat doch selbst gesagt, dass es so gut wie unmöglich ist, dass Zauberer in unserem Alter so einen Trank schaffen. Ich meine, jeder unserer Tränke war Schrott, total unbrauchbar. Wieso sollte das ausgerechnet bei Harry anders sein?«  
  
Von wegen nicht mit ihr streiten wollen. Das war ja das Neueste. Hermine spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Vielleicht hätte Ron sich das mit dem Streiten wollen überlegen sollen, bevor er mit ihr wie mit einer Idiotin angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Da musste er sich doch nicht wundern, wenn sie stritten. Und das war es, was sie in der letzten Zeit am häufigsten taten, dachte Hermine missmutig, als sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen antwortete.  
  
»Weil Harry ja auch gar nicht dafür bekannt ist, irgendwelche unmöglichen Sachen möglich zu machen.«  
  
Sie verdrehte entnervt die Augen, war von ihrem Platz aufgestanden und schritt energisch vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, um nicht gleich zu explodieren.  
  
»Erinnere dich mal an den Patronus, mit dem er Sirius und sich selbst gerettet hat. Da war Harry gerade Mal wie alt? 13!« Sie blieb wild gestikulierend vor Ron stehen. »Ein gestaltlicher Patronus, der etliche Dementoren vertrieben hat, wenn das nicht außergewöhnlich ist.«  
  
»Schon gut, reg dich ab! Es wird schon nichts passieren.« Ron saß immer noch weit zurück gelehnt und entspannt auf dem Polstermöbel. Sein Tonfall war so überheblich, dass Hermine kaum an sich halten konnte, so wütend war sie.  
  
»Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein, Ronald?«  
  
»Du hast mir das nach der Stunde doch selbst gesagt: Für den Repperi muss zwischen den Braupartnern eine enge Verbundenheit bestehen, oder? Mal ehrlich, selbst wenn Harry es beim Brauen so drauf hätte, wie der Typ, dem sein Zaubertränkebuch mal gehört hat, kein Gryffindor ist jemals mit einem Slytherin eng verbunden. Das klappt nie! Schon gar nicht mit Harry und dem Frettchen. Allein die Vorstellung ist lächerlich. Oder nicht?«  
  
Hermine stockte. Ihre Wut auf Ron verpuffte in der Sekunde, als ihr Verstand Rons Argument begutachtete. Es war ein guter Einwand, das musste Hermine sich eingestehen.   
  
»Die Sache gefällt mir trotzdem nicht. Am liebsten wäre es mir, Harry ginge kein Risiko ein und würde es lassen.«  
  
»Und wie soll er das machen? Sich weigern? Das versaut ihm die Note, die er für die Aurorenschule braucht, und was dann?«  
  
Hermine wand sich. Auf Rons Frage wusste sie keine Antwort. Nachdenklich rieb sie sich das Ohrläppchen.  
  
»Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich habe trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch. Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore-«  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portraitloch, Ginny stürmte außer Atem in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich lachend neben Ron auf die Couch fallen. Damit war das Gespräch der beiden Vertrauensschüler beendet.  
  
  


**oOoOo flash** ** lights, nightmares and sudden explosions oOoOo **

  
  
_Heiß. Diese Hitze. Lippen. Zunge. Ein Kuss. Feucht. Ein Mund. Heiß. Auf seinem. An seinem Hals, hinunter, weiter hinunter. Saugen. Ein drängender Rhythmus. Blondes Haar zwischen seinen Fingern. Stöhnen. Gewit_ _ter-Augen. Ein Flüstern: »Angst, Potter?« Keuchen. Haut an Haut. »Das hättest du wohl gern, Malfoy!«_ __  
  
  
  
Harry schrak mit einem leisen Schrei auf den Lippen aus dem Schlaf. Er spürte noch immer wie sein Schwanz Flüssigkeit in seine Pyjamahose pumpte und seine Nase schienen voller Zimtgeruch.  
  
Ein Rütteln an seinem Arm. Stimmen in der Dunkelheit. Harry schlug panisch die Augen auf.  
  
»Alter, ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du Schmerzen?«  
  
Ron, Neville und Seamus standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben an Harrys Bett. Die Umgebung war notdürftig durch ihre Lumos-Zauber erhellt.  
  
»Was?« Schlaftrunken griff Harry nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf.  
  
»Du hast dich herumgewälzt und im Schlaf gestöhnt.« Ron nestelte nervös an Harrys Bettdecke und war ziemlich blass. »Ich hab mir voll die Sorgen gemacht. Du wolltest einfach nicht aufwachen.«  
  
Hölle! Er war gestorben und in der Hölle. Nicht genug, dass er schon wieder von Malfoy geträumt hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch den gesamten Schlafsaal dran teilhaben lassen.   
  
»Ich, äh...«, Harry räusperte sich, »hatte einen Alptraum.«  
  
»Das haben wir gehört, Mann«, sagte Seamus und gähnte ausgiebig. »Wenn alles okay bei dir ist, geh ich jetzt wieder in mein Bett.«  
  
»Alles bestens. Kein Problem.« Harry schluckte. Ron und Neville standen immer noch am Kopfende seines Himmelbettes. »Ihr könnt auch wieder pennen gehen, es ist alles gut.«  
  
Neville kam seiner Aufforderung dankbar nach. Ron dagegen bestürmte Harry mit geflüsterten Fragen.  
  
»War es Malfoy? Du hast seinen Namen gestöhnt. Oder Du-weißt-schon-wer? Hat er dir wieder einen Traum geschickt? Wird jemand sterben?«  
  
Harry spürte förmlich, wie sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe verlor.  
  
»Ich habe was?!«  
  
»Du hast 'Malfoy!' gestöhnt und klangst dabei absolut furchtbar. Als würdest du Höllenqualen leiden.«  
  
Ohja, fürchterliche Qualen...   
  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Harry blickte in Rons erwartungsvolles Gesicht und suchte nach einer plausiblen Erklärung, die so weit wie möglich von der Wahrheit entfernt war.  
  
»Ich, ähm, hab nur geträumt, wir hätten beim Quidditch gegen die Slytherins gespielt und Malfoy hätte mich vom Besen geschubst.« Inständig hoffte Harry, Ron würde die Lüge schlucken. Zur Sicherheit setzte er noch ein knurrendes »Das Scheiß-Frettchen.« dazu.   
  
Ron fuhr mit den Fingern über den Bettpfosten, dann nickte er zögerlich.  
  
»Also, wenn das so ist, geh' ich dann auch wieder schlafen?!« Auf Harrys bekräftigendes Nicken hin drehte sich Ron um, aber nicht ohne eine weitere Frage: »Du würdest es mir doch sagen, wenn du ein Problem hättest, oder?« Sein bester Freund sah ihn mit großen blauen Augen an.  
  
»Klar!« Harry schenkte Ron ein breites, dankbares, aber nichtsdestotrotz falsches Lächeln. Ehe er Ron von seinen Problemen, allen voran diesem speziellen Problem, erzählen würde, würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen (, eigenhändig kastrieren, vom Astronomieturm stürzen, alles Blut aus dem Körper hexen oder ähnliches).  
  
Als Ron im Bett verschwunden und es wieder völlig dunkel im Schlafsaal war, drückte Harry sein Kissen fest auf sein Gesicht, (nicht um sich selbst umzubringen, auch wenn das ein netter Nebeneffekt wäre, sondern) um ein irres Kichern zu ersticken.  
  
Wenn das jetzt nicht ihm passiert wäre, wäre die Sache zum tot lachen komisch. Aber es war ihm passiert und morgen würde er auch noch zusammen mit Malfoy den Repperi-Trank brauen müssen. Sein Leben war wie immer einfach super! 


	4. A strange desire

 

_**»I don't wanna go to hell but if I do** _   
_**It'll be 'cause of you** _   
_**And a young man's gonna make mistakes** _   
_**'till he hits the brakes** _   
_**My heart's on fire with a strange desire«** _

__

_**The Black Keys - Strange desire** _

 

Als Harry eine geschlagene Stunde nach der vereinbarten Zeit an Horace Slughorns Bürotür klopfte, um den Nachholtermin für den verpassten Repperi-Trank wahrzunehmen (Snape hatte es wie immer herzlich wenig interessiert, dass Harry zu spät zu seinem Termin bei Slughorn kommen könnte und ihm noch einen weiteren Klassensatz Kessel zum Reinigen aufgebrummt), hoffte er, Malfoy wäre längst nicht mehr da und die ganze Sache damit ins Wasser gefallen. Der Professor lächelte jedoch gutmütig und erklärte Harry mit seiner gestelzten Art, dass Mr. Malfoy bereits auf ihn in ihrem Klassenraum warten würde. Sie sollten sich bei ihm melden, wenn sie Hilfe bräuchten oder fertig wären. Er hätte hier in seinem Büro noch etwas zu erledigen.

Harry war tot müde, schließlich hatte er in der Nacht nach seinem Traum kein Auge mehr aus der Angst heraus zugetan, er könnte seine Zimmergenossen im Schlaf mit einer weiteren Showeinlage unterhalten. Er hatte es trotzdem geschafft, den ganzen Tag über nicht an blondes Haar oder graue Augen zu denken - oder andere Körperteile eines gewissen Slytherins, die in seinem pubertären Hormonhaushalt einen Supergau hätten verursachen können. Denn würde er erst mal damit anfangen, darüber nachzudenken, was das alles bedeutete, würde sein Kopf wahrscheinlich explodieren. Deshalb ließ er es einfach bleiben.

Leider wollte Harry zu allem Überfluss partout nichts einfallen, wie er seiner Zusammenkunft allein mit Malfoy noch entgehen könnte. Wie Harry es drehte oder wendete, er musste diesen Trank mit Malfoy brauen und je schneller er die Sache hinter sich brachte um so besser. Vielleicht würden dann auch die Träume aufhören.

Äußerst widerwillig machte Harry sich deshalb auf den Weg zum Klassenraum. Er musste sich einfach zusammen reißen. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür zum Tränkesaal. Er war für scharfe Worte, weshalb er zu spät kam, und Beleidigungen gewappnet, doch das, was ihn im Klassenraum erwartete, war etwas gänzlich anderes.

Draco Malfoy lag auf seinem angewinkelten Arm abgestützt halb auf dem Pult über einer Rolle Pergament und Büchern ausgestreckt und schlief. Harry schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und schritt von Neugier getrieben näher an Malfoy heran, den der Schlaf total überrascht zu haben schien. Er hielt noch immer seine Schreibfeder in der Hand und eine große Pfütze Tinte war davon auf das Pergament und die Tischplatte getropft. Harry betrachtete die leere Phiole mit der Aufschrift »Wund Spezial«, die vor dem Slytherin stand.

Etwas in Harrys Innerem krampfte sich zusammen. Er kannte den Trank, hatte ihn selbst schon oft genug eingenommen. Alle Heilprozesse im Körper wurden davon beschleunigt und starke Schmerzen gestillt. Extreme Müdigkeit war eine fiese Nebenwirkung, was wohl auch der Grund für Malfoys spontanes Nickerchen sein durfte. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem grausamen Geschmack. Die Erinnerung an eine Mischung aus faulen Eiern und Chilisoße ließ sich Harry schütteln.

Entschlossen, Malfoy mit einem Rütteln am Arm zu wecken, beugte Harry sich zu ihm herunter, zögerte aber, als sein Blick auf die entspannten Gesichtszüge des Slytherins fiel. Aus nächster Nähe wirkte Malfoy wesentlich jünger, hatte einen beinahe weichen Ausdruck und er sah seinem Vater viel weniger ähnlich als sonst. Als hätte er eine Maske abgestreift und Harry das erste Mal in seinem Leben das wahre Gesicht von dem Jungen sehen lassen, mit dem ihn seit Jahren eine tiefe Feindschaft verband. Von den Schwellungen und den Blutergüssen in seinem Gesicht war schon nichts mehr zu erkennen. Malfoys Nase saß wie immer lang, gerade und schmal in seinem Gesicht, als wäre sie nie gebrochen gewesen. Lediglich eine feine weiße Linie an seiner Oberlippe, die sich senkrecht über die sonst makellose, glatte Haut hochzog, erinnerte noch an die Folgen von Harrys Ausbruch.

Bei Merlin, wieso war ihm bisher nie aufgefallen, wie atemberaubend hübsch Malfoy eigentlich war?

Von den langen Wimpern bis zu den eleganten Händen und dem sanft geschwungenen sinnlichen Mund. Was würde Harry darum geben diese Lippen nur ein einziges Mal zu berühren. Ein einziges Mal eine der blonden Haarsträhnen anzufassen, von denen er sich sicher war, dass sie sich seidig weich zwischen seinen Fingern anfühlen würden. Wie ein Eisenpan angezogen von einem Magneten beugte Harry sich noch weiter nach unten. Sanfter Atem strich über seine Wangen und Harry sog mit geschlossenen Augen tief die Luft ein. Er nahm Zimt wahr und etwas ganz eigenes, das Harry nicht identifizieren konnte. Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Harry aus. Das selbe Gefühl, das er hatte, wenn er an Hogwarts dachte. Dieselbe Wärme. Etwas Vertrautes. Wie nach hause zu kommen.

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf. Sein Gesicht war nur eine Handbreit von Malfoys entfernt. Harry ruckte mit dem Oberkörper zurück. Es war ihm als würde ein Schnatz hektisch in seiner Brust flattern und dabei von innen gegen seine Rippen donnern. Seine Haut kribbelte.

Was in aller Hexen- und Zauberernamen tat er hier?

Er war hergekommen, um mit Malfoy einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, und dafür würde er diesen verdammten Todesser jetzt wecken, statt...

Bei Merlin, wann würde Harry je wieder so eine Gelegenheit bekommen?

Das Verlangen war wie süßer Schmerz. Harrys Finger prickelten, zwickten. Der Impuls wurde immer stärker. So nahe. Wie in Zeitlupe streckte Harry die Hand aus. Ganz behutsam. Seine Finger schwebten nur noch wenige Zentimeter über Malfoys Wange. Plötzlich flatterten die Augenlider des Slytherins. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich rapide. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass sich tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Erschrocken stolperte Harry ein paar Schritte zurück.

»Nein…«, hörte er Malfoy mit heiserer Stimme leise und undeutlich murmeln, während seine Hände unruhig zappelten. »Nicht… Potter… Nein!«

'Potter!?' Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Malfoy träumte von ihm und es war definitiv kein guter Traum. In diesem Moment fuhr der Slytherin heftig zusammen. Malfoys Hand fegte dabei das Tintenfass vom Pult. Klirrend zersprang es auf dem Boden in zahllose Splitter. In der gleichen Sekunde schoss Malfoy hoch. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und, als er Harry vor sich sah, schrie er heiser:

»Hau ab!«

Wie erstarrt stand Harry einfach nur da. Malfoy blickte sich hektisch um, den Zauberstab wie aus dem Nichts kampfbereit in seiner Hand.

»Oder willst du gleich hier sterben? Ich kann sie nicht ewig aufhalt-« Schlagartig verstummte Malfoy. Das eben noch dunkle Grau seiner Augen verwandelten sich in schneidend scharfes Silber.

Plötzlich war Harry bis in den Kern eiskalt. Malfoy wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht nur im wachen Zustand am liebsten umbringen und damit hatte dann wenigstens einer von ihnen die richtige Sorte von Träumen. Mit zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepressten Lippen steckte der Slytherin den Zauberstab weg, griff nach seinen Büchern und Schreibutensilien und stopfte alles unordentlich in seine Tasche. Dann stellte er den Stuhl an das Pult.

»Was wird das?«, fragte Harry verwirrt.

»Wonach sieht es denn für dich aus?«

Entschlossen schritt Malfoy zur Tür und verließ das Klassenzimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort.

»Was soll ich Slughorn sagen?«, rief Harry Malfoy nach, der offensichtlich nicht mal mehr eine Sekunde länger im selben Raum wie Harry sein wollte, und bekam keine Antwort.

 

**oOoOo oOoOo**

 

Nachdem Harry Slughorn notdürftig erklärt hatte, dass diesmal Malfoys Gesundheitszustand es nicht zugelassen hatte, den Trank zu brauen - »Kein Problem, Mr. Potter. Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag. Ich werde Mr. Malfoy eine entsprechende Nachricht zukommen lassen.« - stand Harry unschlüssig im Gang vor dessen Büro.

Immer noch sah er das schlafende Gesicht des Slytherins vor sich, spürte erneut das Prickeln und Zucken in seinen Fingerspitzen, den unbändigen Drang, den anderen berühren zu müssen. Da war ein immer stärker werdendes süßes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, das sich schließlich hinter seinem Schambein konzentrierte. Harry zupfte den Stoff seiner Hose im Schritt zurecht, der empfindlich eng geworden war. Um die Ecke war eine Jungentoilette. Er würde nur ein paar Mal zupacken müssen. Wie automatisch begannen sich Harrys Füße in Bewegung zu setzen. Allein von der Reibung beim Laufen bekam er eine Gänsehaut.

Kaum hatte er die Kabine im Jungenklo von innen verriegelt, riss Harry mit zittrigen Fingern an seiner Gürtelschnalle herum. Er musste aus seiner Hose raus. Sofort!

Schließlich biss er sich fest auf die Innenseite seiner Lippe, um ein obszön lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als sich seine Finger endlich um seinen stahlharten Schaft legten. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Malfoys schlanke Hände, sein Mund. Sein absolut göttlicher Mund, um Harrys prallen... Harry riss seine Hände zurück. Er atmete schwer.

Nein! Er würde sich keinen runter holen und dabei an Malfoy denken. De-fi-ni-tiv nicht. Soweit kam es noch.

Frustriert presste Harry die Stirn gegen die kalten Fliesen an der Wand, während sein Schwanz quälend im Rhythmus seines beschleunigten Herzschlags pulsierte und fordernd zuckte. Es war so unfassbar falsch, so unglaublich erbärmlich, sich mit runter gelassener Hose auf dem Klo und dem Bild von Draco Malfoy vor Augen einen ab wichsen zu wollen. Er stand nicht auf Kerle und wenn er auf Kerle stehen würde, dann nicht auf diesen. Harry wollte am liebsten schreien. Solange er noch über einen Funken Verstand verfügte, würde er nicht beim Wichsen an Malfoy denken. Selbst wenn das bedeuteten würde, sich nie mehr einen runter zu holen. Mit tödlicher Verachtung zog Harry sich Shorts und Hose wieder über die Hüften, schloss Reißverschluss, Knopf und Gürtel. Es würde vorbei gehen.

Vielleicht sollte er mehr an Ginny denken, das würde das Problem wahrscheinlich schneller lösen, als Harry Erektionsstörung aussprechen konnte. Angewidert von sich selbst verzog er das Gesicht, nahm die Brille ab und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Wäre Malfoy vorhin nicht aufgewacht, hätte Harry... und gerade eben...

An diesem ganzen Wahnsinn waren doch nur diese verfluchten Träume schuld. Sie brachten Harry um den Verstand. Wenn diese dämlichen, lächerlichen, bedeutungslosen Träume aufhören würden, dann würde sich auch der ganze furchtbare Rest erledigen und Harry würde Malfoy wieder mit jeder Faser seines Körper abstoßend finden und hassen. Dann könnte er auch wieder schlafen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass er Malfoys Namen im Schlafsaal stöhnen könnte, seine Kumpels herausfinden würden, warum er es tat, und sich stattdessen auf seine Beziehung mit Ginny konzentrieren, sie glücklich machen und alles wäre gut (Soweit das im Leben von Harry Potter überhaupt möglich wäre).

Es musste doch etwas geben, um dem Abhilfe zu schaffen. Harry musste doch irgendetwas tun können. Auch wenn er aus dem Alter längst raus war, war Harry nicht der einzige Junge, der feuchte Träume hatte. Wenn er allerdings einen von seinen Kumpels um Rat fragen würde, dann wüsste ganz Hogwarts, dass Harry Potter feuchte Träumen hatte, noch bevor der Tag zu Ende war. Und wenn jemand eins und eins zusammen zählen konnte, dann wüssten alle auch von wem. Harry sah schon die Schlagzeile des nächsten Tagespropheten vor seinem inneren Auge. Horror! Das war keine Alternative. Die Mädels schieden als Ratgeber ja komplett aus. Auch wenn er Hermine durchaus zutraute, sich sogar bei diesem Thema auszukennen.

Nein!

Irgendwie arbeitete sein Verstand nicht richtig. Möglicherweise war gerade nicht genug Blut für beide Körperenden vorhanden, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Verzweifelt strich sich Harry durch die Haare.

Ron würde zwar dicht halten und wäre zu unbedarft, den Zusammenhang zu Malfoy herzustellen, aber jetzt, während Harry mit Ginny zusammen war, konnte er ihrem Bruder unmöglich eine solche Frage stellen. Wie er seinen besten Freund kannte, würde der wahrscheinlich sowieso nur so was sagen wie »Das passiert schon mal, mach dir keinen Kopf, Alter«. Harry winkte innerlich ab, dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Sirius!

Einen Patenonkel, den könnte er um Rat fragen. Genau für solche Fälle waren Paten da. Nur schade, dass er dank Harry tot war. Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren.

Vielleicht Remus?

Hoffnung kam auf wie ein Streif am Horizont, um dort sofort wieder zu verdunsten. Remus war für den Orden unterwegs, den würde er nicht erreichen können.

Hagrid?

Merlin, nein! (Außerdem war der gerade auch für den Orden unterwegs.)

Resigniert schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Als Mutter von sechs Jungen wüsste Mrs. Weasley vielleicht eine Lösung. Möglicherweise kannte sie ja irgendwelche Hausmittel oder Zaubertränke.

Aber ernsthaft, wollte er der Mutter seines besten Freundes und seiner festen Freundin eine solche Frage stellen? Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Apropos Zaubertränke... Vielleicht sollte er Slughorn fragen oder am besten gleich Snape!? Seine Ideen wurden einfach immer besser.

Aber Moment, Zaubertränke?! Natürlich!

Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Das war die Lösung.

 

**oOoOo hell oOoOo**

 

Harry atmete mehrmals tief durch, strich sich erneut die Haare zu recht. Dann klopfte er an die schwere Flügeltür und wartete. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete Madam Pomfrey die Krankenstation und blickte ihn mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an.

»Mr. Potter?!«

»Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe«, stieß Harry atemlos aus und sah die Heilerin erwartungsvoll an.

Sie musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, dann zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch.

»Sie müssen mir schon sagen, was Ihnen fehlt.«

»Oh, ja, klar.« Er räusperte sich. »Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit nicht so gut. Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir wohl etwas Traumlosen Schlaf abfüllen könnten. Am besten so viel, dass es für die ganze Woche reicht.«

Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass Madam Pomfreys Augenbrauen noch näher an ihren Haaransatz heran rücken können würden, aber es war möglich.

»Sie glauben also, Sie klopfen einfach an meine Tür, verlangen nach Traumlosem Schlaf und ich gebe Ihnen so mir nichts dir nichts eine Phiole?«

Ja, so in etwa hatte Harry sich das vorgestellt.

»Ist doch keine große Sache, oder?!«

Kopfschüttelnd wischte sich Madam Pomfrey die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab.

»Keine große Sache? Tz! Was bringen Professor Slughorn und Professor Snape Ihnen im Zaubertränkeunterricht eigentlich bei?«

»Das heißt wohl, sie werden mir keinen Traumlosen Schlaf geben?«, sprach Harry langsam die Ahnung aus, die sich bei Madam Pomfreys ablehnender Haltung in ihm breit machte.

»Drei Tropfen Traumloser Schlaf und Sie schlafen acht Stunden wie ein Baby. Zehn Tropfen und Sie fallen in ein Koma von unbestimmter Dauer. Mehr als zehn und Sie sind in zwei von drei Fällen tot.« Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Was glauben Sie, Mr. Potter?« Madam Pomfrey warf Harry einen tadelnden Blick zu, unter dem er spürbar zusammen sackte. »Dieser vermaledeite Trank gehört ausschließlich in die Hände eines sachkundigen Heilers und wenn es nach meiner persönlichen Meinung ginge, dann nicht mal in diese.«

Harry schluckte hart. Traumloser Schlaf war seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Die Heilerin seufzte, legte Harry eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn vor sich her in den Krankenflügel.

»Kommen Sie erst mal in mein Büro, da können Sie mir in Ruhe erzählen, was Sie bedrückt und dann werde ich sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann.«

Für einen Moment glimmte neue Hoffnung in Harry auf, doch als er der Medi-Hexe schließlich in ihrem Büro gegenüber saß, wo sie ihn mit gezückter Feder und Notizbuch aufforderte, sein Problem in allen Details zu schildern, verfluchte er sich selbst. Er hatte die Sache mal wieder nicht zu ende gedacht (Hermines Kritikpunkt Nummer eins an so ziemlich allen von Harrys Aktionen in der Vergangenheit). Jetzt hieß es also mal wieder Augen zu und mit so wenig Schaden wie möglich durch.

»Ich hatte einen Traum. Zwei Träume«, begann er vage zu formulieren. Nur weil sie durch ihren Berufsethos zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet war, konnte Harry der Frau trotzdem unmöglich sagen, dass er feuchte Träume von Malfoy hatte und dass ihn die Bilder aus den Träumen verfolgten und dass er, sobald er auch nur an blondes Haar dachte, einen Steifen bekam. Denn wenn er es erst einmal aussprach, dann würde es tatsächlich real sein und das war es nicht, nicht wirklich - Punkt.

»Glauben Sie, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer damit zu tun haben könnte? Dann sollten wir nämlich gleich Professor Dumbledore hinzuziehen.«

Bloß nicht! Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

»Es sind einfach nur... naja... Träume.«

»Alpträume?«

»Nein!« Harry raufte sich nervös die Haare. »Oder eher doch. Ja, ich denke, doch.«

Wow, das war ja total logisch, was er da erzählte. Willkommen im Leben von Luna Lovegood. Zögernd schwebte die Schreibfeder der Medi-Hexe über ihrem Notizheft.

»Wie soll ich das verstehen, Mr. Potter?«

Harry atmete tief ein und machte sich an einen weiteren Erklärungsversuch.

»Also, während des Träumens ist es eigentlich nicht schlimm. Da fühlt es sich noch, äh, ganz gut an.« Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Aber sei's drum. »Nur danach nicht mehr. Die Bilder und, ähhh, sie verfolgen mich und ich muss sie dringend loswerden, sonst werde ich wahnsinnig, okay!?«

Zum Ende des Satzes war seine Stimme eine Oktave höher gerutscht.

»Sie haben also Träume, die Sie quälen - psychisch«, stellte Madam Pomfrey in einem nüchternen Tonfall professionell fest. »Spüren Sie zusätzlich auch irgendwelche körperlichen Auswirkungen?«

»Körperliche Auswirkungen?«

Harrys Blick glitt unbeabsichtigt zu seinem Schritt hinunter. Ein Detail, das der Heilerin augenscheinlich nicht entgangen war. Harry spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und er war sich sicher, dass er mindestens so rot angelaufen war wie Ron, wenn der knietief in einem Fettnäpfchen steckte.

»Nein! Keine… körperlichen… also, nein, gar nicht... überhaupt nicht... in keinster Weise!«

Harry gestikulierte ausladend mit den Armen und schüttelte dazu heftig den Kopf. Innerlich schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht. Wäre er doch bloß nicht hergekommen. Madam Pomfrey sah aus, als würde sie ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Die Anspannung war aus ihren Gesichtszügen gewichen und hatte einem mütterlichen, wissenden Ausdruck Platz gemacht.

»Tja, Mr. Potter«, sie legte die Schreibfeder zur Seite und klappte das Notizbuch zu, »ich befürchte, ich kann nichts für Sie tun. Das, was Sie da beschreiben, ist, nun, für einen Jungen in ihrem Alter ganz normal und natürlich. Sie stehen unter einem gewissen Druck und da kann so etwas schon einmal vorkommen.«

Ja, sicher doch - GANZ NORMAL - weil ja jedem Jungen in seinem Alter beim Gedanken an seinen Erzfeind einer abging. Harry nahm die Brille ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Augen brannten. Er würde doch jetzt nicht auch noch anfangen zu heulen?

»Wobei«, fiel die Medi-Hexe plötzlich in Harrys stille Verzweiflung ein. »Ich hätte da vielleicht doch etwas für Sie. Es ist etwas ungewöhnlich, experimentell, nun ja, Severus, ich meine natürlich Professor Snape hält zwar nichts davon, Sie wissen schon«, Madam Pomfrey verstellte kurz ihre Stimme, »Ich bin der größte Tränkemeister Großbritanniens und wenn ich sage, dass das Hokuspokus ist, dann ist dem auch so und Sie sollten nicht Ihre und vor allem meine wertvolle Zeit damit vergeuden, Poppy.« Sie räusperte sich und sprach in normalem Tonfall weiter. »Naja, Sie wissen ja, wie er ist. Es handelt sich bei dem Mittel, das ich Ihnen geben kann, um etwas Homöopathisches. Die Muggel haben damit gute Erfahrungen gemacht.«

»Homo-ö-was?« Harry wollte sicher nichts einnehmen, was irgendetwas mit ‚homo‘ zu tun hatte, wenn auch nur vom Namen nach, das konnte ihm sicher, nein, definitiv nicht helfen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

»Ho-mö-o-pathisch. Etwas Pflanzliches, Mr. Potter.« Madam Pomfrey lächelte ihn an. »Das, woran ich denke, hat eine leicht beruhigende Wirkung.«

Sie machte eine lässige Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und sagte bestimmt: »Accio Baldrian Globuli!«

Ein kleines Glasfläschchen schoss durch den Krankenflügel in die Hand der Heilerin. Argwöhnisch betrachtete Harry die klitzekleinen weißen Kügelchen in der Glasflasche. Das sollte irgendwas helfen?

»Diese kleinen Zuckerperlchen nennt man Globuli. Sie nehmen davon drei.« Als sie Harrys zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck sah, warf sie ein: »Ja, das mag Ihnen wenig erscheinen, aber es ist vollkommen ausreichend. Die Globuli lassen Sie dann langsam auf der Zunge zergehen. Nicht kauen! Das Ganze wiederholen Sie alle Stunde einmal am ersten Tag und dann viermal täglich an den darauf folgenden Tagen. Das müsste helfen, und wenn es nicht hilft, dann schadet es Ihnen zumindest nicht.«

Harry bedankte sich und griff nach dem Glasfläschchen. Der Blick der Medi-Hexe fiel auf seine immer noch ramponiert aussehende rechte Hand und ihr Ausdruck verfinsterte sich.

»Das muss aufhören, Mr. Potter! Ich bin es leid, Mr. Malfoy Ihretwegen dauernd hier behandeln zu müssen. Ihr Mitschüler mag nicht der sympathischste Mensch auf Erden sein, aber nichtsdestotrotz ist er ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, dem Sie zum wiederholten Male Schaden zu gefügt haben. Schmerzen. Leid. Ihr Sectumsempra hätte dieses Menschenleben sogar beinahe ausgelöscht. Dessen sollten Sie sich bei all der Rivalität oder Feindschaft bewusst sein.«

Harry drückte die Schultern durch und reckte trotzig das Kinn vor.

»Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe? Hat er das behauptet?«

Voller Missbilligung verzog Madam Pomfrey den Mund.

»Nein, Mr. Potter, das hat er nicht«, sie deutete auf seine Hand, »aber ich kann quasi Mr. Malfoys Gesichtsabdruck auf Ihrer rechten Hand erkennen. Auch wenn Mr. Malfoy darauf bestanden hat, dass er sich seine Verletzungen bei einem unglücklichen Sturz über seine eigenen Füße im Vertrauensschülerbad zu gezogen hat. Pff!«

Harry blinzelte ungläubig.

»Im Grunde müssen Sie ihm dankbar sein, dass er auf diese hanebüchene Lüge bestanden hat. Denn ich fürchte, nicht mal Albus Dumbledore persönlich hätte Professor Snape davon abhalten können, Sie aufs Härteste zu bestrafen, so außer sich wie er war. Gerade nach dem letzten Vorfall mit Ihnen beiden.«

Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, stand auf und öffnete die Bürotür.

»Ich werde keine Meldung an den Schulleiter machen, aber ich tue das nur deshalb, weil ich nicht noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen will. Weitere Übergriffe auf Ihren Mitschüler werde ich allerdings nicht dulden und, egal, ob es Mr. Malfoy oder Ihnen gefällt, ob Sie es abstreiten oder nicht, melden. Und worüber Sie sich immer im Klaren sein sollten: Sie schaden mit Ihrem Verhalten nicht nur Mr. Malfoy sondern auch sich selbst. Denken Sie mal darüber nach, wenn Sie das nächste Mal in den Spiegel sehen! Solange Sie es noch können. Gute Nacht, Mr. Potter.«

Dass er schon seit Sirius' Tod nicht mehr in den Spiegel sehen konnte, schluckte Harry herunter, während Madam Pomfrey ihn aus ihrem Büro schob.

 

**oOoOo if oOoOo**

 

»Oalter, duw schiehschst ausch wie der Twod oauf Wraten.« Ron stopfte sich gerade den Rest eines hart gekochten Eis in den bereits vollen Mund, als Harry am nächsten Morgen in der Frühe völlig übernächtigt am Gryffindortisch erschien.

»Danke, Ron, das wollte ich hören.«

»Gwern gweschehn.«

In Harrys Magen rumorte es, als würden mindestens zwei Klatscher miteinander Verstecken darin spielen. Er tat sich eine trockene Scheibe Toast auf den Teller und stierte sie angewidert an.

'Büähr!'

Er fühlte sich, so wie er aussah: Beschissen. Denn die Nacht war wieder der pure Alptraum gewesen. Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, wie Dean voller Elan irgendeinen ‘Ein Vampir, ein Werwolf und eine Highschool-Schülerin gingen in eine Bar’- Witz zum Besten gab. Schon unter normalen Umständen konnte Harry nicht auf Menschen, denen schon am frühen Morgen ihre supi-dupi-Laune aus dem Arsch lachte. Heute war er allerdings besonders wenig in der Stimmung für eines von Dean Thomas' morgendlichen Kalauerfestivals. Allerdings verzog von den anderen ebenfalls keiner eine Miene. Wenn man von Ron absah, der glucksend fast an dem Toast erstickte, den er sich nach dem gekochten Ei quer in den Mund geschoben hatte. Seamus gähnte nur erbarmungswürdig und Neville konnte die Augen kaum aufhalten. Schmollend schob Dean die Unterlippe vor, während er missmutig einen Pfannkuchen nach dem anderen auf seinen Teller klatschte.

»Mit euch ist überhaupt nichts los.«

»Beschwer dich bei Harry«, knurrte Seamus. »Ich weiß ja, wie wichtig ihm das scheiß Quidditch ist, aber wenn er noch einmal Malfoys Namen nachts durch unseren Schlafsaal keucht, flüstert, nuschelt, was auch immer, dann schwöre ich, stopfe ich ihm eigenhändig sein Maul mit einem scheiß Schnatz.«

Dean hielt kurz mit seinem Turmbau zu Babel aus Pfannkuchen inne und runzelte die Stirn.

»Echt jetzt? Hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt.«

Seamus verdrehte die Augen.

»War ja klar. Harry bringt uns seit vier Nächten mit einer Mega-Geräuschkulisse um den Schlaf, weil er entweder lautstark mit Ginny vö-« - »Vowrsicht, Owalter! Dwu wredescht whier wüber mweine Schwestwer.« - »’Liebesschwüre’ austauscht oder von irgendwelchen Quidditch-Duellen gegen Slytherin träumt, bei denen er Malfoy beschimpft, aber du kriegst nichts mit.«

Neville hob seinen Teebeutel aus der Tasse.

»Beneidenswert, Dean. Echt beneidenswert.«

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Trotz Madam Pomfreys Globuli (Zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben musste er Snape Recht geben. Die Dinger waren absolut unnützer Hokuspokus. Ab in den Müll damit!) hatte er - natürlich - wieder geträumt und, nachdem die anderen ihn geweckt hatten, den Rest der Nacht nicht geschlafen, aus Angst die Sache könnte sich wiederholen.

»Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass es mir leid tut?«, grummelte Harry.

Sofort tätschelte Neville ihm verständnisvoll den Rücken.

»Du machst es ja nicht mit Absicht. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso Muffliato- und Stille-Zauber im Schlafsaal nicht funktionieren.«

Mit der Sirupflasche in der Hand warf Dean Harry einen gehässigen Blick zu und ließ seinem Pfannkuchenturm eine ausgiebige Sirupdusche zukommen.

»Wahrscheinlich damit kein Schüler ein Mädchen in seinem Bett zum Chicka-Bow-Wow verstecken kann?! Aber das hält unseren Auserwählten ja nicht ab.«  
Harry zeigte Dean kommentarlos den Mittelfinger. Wie gesagt, zu Späßen war er heute nicht aufgelegt.

»Komm endlich drüber weg, dass Ginny dich abserviert hat, Deano, und gönn Harry ein bisschen Quality-time«, frotzelte Seamus, wischte sich nach einem ausgiebigen Schluck O-Saft den Mund mit seinem Robenärmel, um dann einen Vorschlag zu machen.

»Vielleicht sollte ich meine Mutter bitten, uns ein paar Oropax per Eulenexpress zu schicken.«

»Oropax? Ein Zaubertrank, der einen taub werden lässt?«, fragte Neville hoffnungsfroh.  
Seamus schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ist eine Muggelsache. So eine Art Korken für die Ohren.«

»Interessant. Und das funktioniert?«

»Keine Ahnung.«

Harry schwor sich in diesem Moment einmal mehr, dass er kein Auge mehr zumachen würde, solange das Risiko bestand, dass er nochmal von Malfoy träumen könnte. Es war sonst nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis das ganze Schloss davon sprechen würde, dass er seinen Schlafsaal damit wachhielt, Malfoys Namen im Schlaf zu stöhnen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er vielleicht irgendwann mehr als nur das stöhnen würde, wodurch mit allen verbundenen Konsequenzen klar wäre, dass er definitiv nicht von Quidditch träumte - und ‘Hallo Fegefeuer!’ Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Die Müdigkeit machte ihn fertig. Gestern hatte er sich schon bei einem Zauberspruch vertan, weil die Buchstaben an der Tafel vor seinen Augen verschwommen waren, und Gryffindor Punkte gekostet (Woher hätte er denn wissen sollen, dass Lavender sich von den Ratteninnereien gleich übergeben würde, nachdem er das Tier bei der Verwandlung in ein Schmuckkästchen irgendwie von innen nach außen gestülpt hatte. Dabei hatte das kleine pulsierende Rattenherz statt eines Schmucksteins auf dem Deckel auf morbide Art irgendwie etwas gehabt). Wie viel Punktabzug würde es heute in seinem Zustand erst in Snapes Unterricht werden?

Ein gellender Pfiff ließ Harrys Kopf mit einigen anderen zusammen zu Kevin Entwhistle herumrucken. Der dunkelblonde Ravenclaw aus ihrem Jahrgang stand mit ein paar Schülern am Ausgang der Großen Halle und winkte Blaise Zabini zu sich heran. Während Zabini vom Slytherintisch zu ihm aufschloss, diskutierte Entwhistle heftig mit Pucey, einem anderen Schüler aus der Schlangengrube.

»Wo ich gerade Whistler sehe«, wandte sich Seamus an Dean. »Du und Ron, ihr alten Saufnasen, schuldet mir von der Siegesfeier eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey.«

Dean deutete mit einer Gabel Pfannkuchen, von der Sirup in dicken Tropfen auf den Tisch sudelte, auf Harry.

»Und was ist mit ihm?«

»Die drei Schlucke, von denen er direkt voll war? Ron hat die halbe Flasche weggezogen und du den Rest.«

Dean legte die Gabel auf seinem Teller ab und hob abwehrend die Hände (von denen im Übrigen auch Sirup tropfte).

»Vergiss es. Ich hab schon beim letzten Drachenkopf-Abend die Getränke besorgt. Ron ist dran.«

Ron jaulte auf wie ein geprügelter Hund.

»Alter, ich bin total abgebrannt, schulde diesem Halsabschneider von Whistler sowieso noch was für Butterbier.«

»Und was ist mit dem Weasley-Bonus, von dem du immer redest?«

»Davon sind nur meine Zinsen nicht so hoch, wie für den Rest von euch Spacken.«

»Mir doch wayne. Dann leih dir halt Kohle von Harry!«, knirschte Seamus. »Ich will meinen Stoff, aber pronto.«

Ron drehte sich seufzend zu Harry und setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf, der sehr gut zu seinem vorherigen Jaulen passte.

»Alter, bist du mein Ritter in schillernder Rüstung, oder was?«

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

»Ich dachte immer Jungfrauen in Nöten wären hübsch?«, grummelte Harry. Aber natürlich würde er Ron Gold leihen. Das tat er doch immer.

»Wer ist Jungfrau?«, wollte Ginny gut gelaunt wissen, als sie im selben Augenblick mit Hermine am Tisch auftauchte.

»Harry jedenfalls nicht«, warf Seamus grinsend ein.

Ginny gab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich neben ihn.

»Also, worum geht es?«

»Nichts, was dich was angehen würde!«, erklärte Ron schnell und warf einen mahnenden Blick in die Runde, bevor ein weiteres unmöglich großes Stück Toast in seinem Mund verschwand. Seamus lachte jedoch nur und reichte den Mädchen den Korb mit verschiedenen Brot- und Gebäcksorten.

»Dein Bruder will, dass dein neuer Stecher seine Alkoholsucht finanziert, weil dein Ex sich weigert, es zu tun.«

»Verstehe.« Ginny griff gelassen nach einem gefüllten Croissant. »Solange er sich nur um seinen Verstand saufen will. Bei dem bisschen kann ja nicht viel passieren, nicht wahr, Ronnie?!«

Die Jungs lachten. Nur Hermine kräuselte mit einem Körnerbrötchen in der Hand pikiert die Lippen.

»Das ist nicht lustig. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Alkohol-Leichen oder Drogenabstürze ich bei der Vertrauensschüler-Patrouille wegen Kevin Entwhistle schon in den Krankenflügel schaffen musste.«

Die anderen winkten ab, was Hermine erbost die Backen aufplustern ließ, während sie wütend mit dem Messer in ihr Brötchen stach, als wollte sie es erdolchen.

»Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie so einer auch noch Vertrauensschüler sein kann.«

»In einer Welt, in der Draco Malfoy der Vorsteher der Vertrauensschüler ist, ist eben alles möglich«, wandte Neville zwischen zwei Schlucken Tee lakonisch ein, worauf hin die Jungs ihm zustimmend zu nickten. Hermine ignorierte Nevilles Einwand jedoch, während sie das Brötchen energisch in zwei Hälften teilte.

»Wie kann Dumbledore es nur zulassen, dass sich Entwhistle in aller Ruhe eine goldene Nase mit seinen krummen Geschäften verdient. Der ganze Alkohol, die Drogen und ich will gar nicht wissen, was er sonst noch ins Schloss schleust.«

Ginny schob ihr die Butter zu.

»In jeder Schule muss es so einen geben, Hermine. Das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Vielleicht ist Dumbledore ja am Umsatz beteiligt?«

Die anderen lachten wieder ungeniert, aber Harry war bei Hermines letztem Satz hellhörig geworden. Nachdenklich blickte er zu Kevin Entwhistle, der sich immer noch angeregt mit Blaise Zabini unterhielt. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit herauszufinden, was Whistler tatsächlich sonst noch ins Schloss schleusen konnte.

 

**oOoOo Gonna make mistakes oOoOo**

 

Genervt nahm Harry mit den anderen beim Abendessen auf der Bank am Gryffindortisch platz. Den ganzen verdammten Tag hatte Harry keine Möglichkeit gefunden, sich unauffällig von seinen Freunden wegzustehlen, um Entwhistle auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Irgendwer war immer zur Stelle gewesen, um ihn besorgt von der Seite anzusehen und sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen (Hermine und Ginny) oder ihm in einer dunklen Nische die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken (Ginny) oder über die verschiedenen Aktivitätsphasen von Nargeln zu diskutieren (Luna) oder bis ins kleinste Detail zu erklären, warum sich ein Peruanischer Furzkaktus (oder so ähnlich) im Kampf gegen Todesser ganz ausgezeichnet eignete (Neville) oder um ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu planen, um unauffällig Hermines Zaubereigeschichtshausaufgabe abschreiben zu können (Ron).

Whistler war in dem Moment aus der Großen Halle verschwunden, als Harry und seine Freunde sie zum Abendessen betreten hatten. Der Nachholtermin bei Slughorn rückte gnadenlos näher und Whistler würde später bestimmt nicht mehr mit seinen Leuten hinterm Schloss rumhängen und rauchen. Harry lief die Zeit davon. Wenn er keine Nacht voller unliebsamer Träume von Malfoy oder direkt ganz ohne Schlaf haben wollte, musste er jetzt handeln, allerdings war das leichter gesagt als getan, schließlich hatte er noch keinen Bissen gegessen und würde eine gute Ausrede brauchen, um den Tisch sofort wieder verlassen zu können, ohne dass es verdächtig wirkte. Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen verzog er das Gesicht und presste die Hand auf seinen Bauch.

Ginny streichelte fürsorglich über seinen Arm.

»Ist es wieder der Magen, Schatz?«

»Wenn ich hier überall das Essen sehe, wird mir plötzlich ganz schlecht«, log er.

Auch Hermine schielte mit einer steilen Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn zu ihm herüber.

»Das ist in letzter Zeit alles ein bisschen viel für dich, Harry«, meinte sie. »Du solltest dich lieber ausruhen.«

»Würde ich ja gerne, aber Slughorn hat den Nachholtermin auf heute Abend verlegt. Da lässt sich nichts machen.« Harry rieb sich weiter den Bauch. »Am besten gehe ich schon mal zurück in den Turm hoch und lese mir die Anleitung für den Trank durch, dann geht es nachher schneller.«

»Sprich mit Dumbledore und lass dich freistellen«, drängte Hermine ihn unter Ginnys zustimmendem Nicken. »Jeder kann doch sehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Ich halte es sowieso für keine gute Idee, dass du mit Malfoy einen Repperi braust. Darüber solltest du erst mal mit Dumbledore sprechen, finde ich.«

Harry warf Ron einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, während er abwinkte. Für eine ausufernde Diskussion hatte Harry jetzt definitiv keine Zeit.

»Ach was, Hermine, Sluggy besteht drauf und ich will das endlich hinter mir haben. Besser früher als später.« Schnell stand er auf, um die Sache abzukürzen. »Macht euch keine Sorgen, es ist alles halb so schlimm. Mir geht’s prima. Ich komme schon klar!«

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von Ron zurück gehalten, was Harry dankbar dazu nutzte, Ginny einen kurzen Schmatz auf die Wange zu geben und sich endlich vom Tisch zu verabschieden.

**oOoOo oOoOo**

 

Möglichst unauffällig versuchte Harry, zu dem kleinen Grüppchen Schüler zu schlendern, das sich heimlich hinter dem Schloss herumdrückte und rauchte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die Sache angehen sollte. Er machte sich nichts aus Drogen und bis auf den ein oder anderen Schluck Butterbier blieb er lieber clean (was hauptsächlich daran liegen durfte, dass er so extrem wenig vertrug). Auch wenn Seamus, Dean und Ron regelmäßig bei Whistler ihre Alkoholvorräte aufstockten und die Weasley-Zwillinge ihn während ihres letzten Jahres in Hogwarts ebenfalls als zuverlässigen Lieferanten illegaler Substanzen geschätzt hatten, war Kevin Entwhistle Harry mit seinen Geschäften und Conections, dem wissenden Ausdruck in blassgrünen Augen, wenn sich ihre Blicke zufällig trafen, und vertraulichen Gesten immer suspekt gewesen und er hatte den Ravenclaw deshalb lieber gemieden. Aber um zu verhindern, dass er wahnsinnig wurde, weil er wieder von Malfoy träumte und damit den Schlafsaal terrorisierte oder dass er Gryffindor vor Schlafmangel noch den Hauspokal kostete, musste er über seinen Schatten springen.

»Hey, Whistler!«, grüßte Harry den Ravenclaw unter den neugierigen Blicken der üblichen Verdächtigen (Cho winkte dezent), die sich immer um ihn scharten.

Whistler nahm seine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen, um Harry die Hand zu geben.

»Harry Potter, was kann ich für dich tun, mein Freund?« Der Tonfall des Jungen war freundlich und abgeklärt, während er Harrys Hand schüttelte. Wenn er überrascht war, Harry zu sehen, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Harry beugte sich näher zu Whistler und senkte etwas die Stimme.

»Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit nicht besonders und dachte, du wüsstest da vielleicht was.«

Ein breites Grinsen entblößte die Vorderzähne mit der charakteristischen großen Lücke dazwischen, durch die Entwhistle zu pfeifen pflegte, was ihm seinen Spitznamen eingebracht hatte (Harry hatte ganze drei Jahre gebraucht, herauszufinden, dass der Kerl Kevin hieß, weil ihn anscheinend von Blaise Zabini abgesehen niemand bei seinem Vornamen nannte).

»Dann lass uns ein Stückchen spazieren gehen«, schlug er vor und legte Harry vertraulich die Hand auf den Rücken. Dann hielt der Ravenclaw Harry großzügig eine Schachtel Kippen entgegen, während sie sich immer weiter von der Gruppe in Richtung Gewächshäuser entfernten.

»Also, Potter, was brauchst du?«

Harry lehnte die Zigaretten ab und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, weil er nicht wusste, wohin damit. Sie wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu zappeln.

»Traumloser Schlaf, so viel, wie du besorgen kannst.«

Whistler blieb wie angewurzelt auf Höhe der Alraunenaufzuchtbeete stehen.

»Ernsthaft?«

Als Harry nickte, stieß er einen leisen Pfiff durch seine Zahnlücke aus und musterte Harry mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Dann trat er langsam und gründlich seine Zigarette aus.

»Tut mir leid, Potter, aber auf keinen Fall. Morpheus‘ Tod steht nicht auf meiner Liste.«

»Morpheus‘ Tod?«, wiederholte Harry irritiert.  
»Morpheus‘ Tod, Oblivion, Endymions Nektar, Süßes Vergessen, Lethe Wasser oder wie das Zeug gerade genannt wird.« Der Ravenclaw verzog abfällig den Mund. »Spielt für mich keine Rolle, weil ich es nicht besorge.«

Unwillkürlich ballten sich Harrys Hände in seinen Hosentaschen zu Fäusten.

»Weil du es nicht kannst oder weil du nicht willst?« Die Worte klangen bedrohlicher, als Harry es beabsichtigt hatte. »Ich habe Gold, mehr als du glaubst.«

Whistlers blassgrüne Augen blitzen kalt, als er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und Harry die Zähne in einem unechten Lächeln zeigte.

»In dem Fall ist mir dein Gold gelinde gesagt total egal, mein Freund.«

»Bei Merlin, wozu gibt es einen beschissenen Trank, der einen schlafen lässt, ohne zu träumen, wenn es absolut unmöglich ist, ihn zu bekommen?«, brach es unbeherrscht aus Harry heraus. Er nahm Anlauf und trat fest gegen den nächstbesten Gegenstand in seiner Nähe. Erschrocken blickte Whistler der Metallgießkanne nach, die ein paar Meter von ihnen weg flog und jetzt eine massive Delle hatte, wo Harrys Fuß sie getroffen hatte. »Erst speist mich Madam Pomfrey mit irgendeinem Muggelscheiß ab, der nicht hilft, als ich sie drum gebeten habe. Und der, der in dieser Schule angeblich alles besorgen kann und keine Skrupel hat, sonst irgendwelchen illegalen Scheiß ins Schloss zu schleusen, macht plötzlich auf moralisch. Alles, was ich will, ist in Ruhe schlafen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, ist das wohl zu viel verlangt.«

Harry sah sich nach etwas anderem rund um das Aufzuchtbeet der Alraunen um, das er mit einem gezielten Tritt irgendwo hin befördern konnte, um seine Wut rauszulassen, aber außer Kevin Entwhistle, der ihn mit überrascht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte, war nichts zu finden.

»Du hast Pomfrey wirklich nach Traumlosem Schlaf gefragt?«, wollte der Ravenclaw wissen.

»Nach drei Nächten, in denen ich kein Auge zu gemacht habe, um nicht zu träumen, sodass ich vor Müdigkeit kaum noch gerade auslaufen kann, dachte ich, wäre das vielleicht eine Maßnahme.«

»In Ruhe schlafen, hum!?« Whistler holte seine Kippenschachtel hervor, klopfte damit gegen seinen Handballen, um eine neue Zigarette hinauszubefördern und zündete sie auf Muggelart mit einem Feuerzeug an. »Hör zu Potter. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen illegal-illegal und lebenslang-Askaban-illegal. Traumloser Schlaf fällt in letztere Kategorie. Selbst wenn ich für dich eine Ausnahme machen wollte, kann ich dir den Trank nicht besorgen. Nicht mit Auroren im Schloss und den Sicherheitsmaßnamen des Ministeriums, wodurch noch der kleinste Eulenpups kontrolliert wird.«

»Na toll, dann werde ich Gryffindor wohl vor lauter Müdigkeit den Hauspokal kosten oder mich demnächst aus versehen in die Luftsprengen. Danke für nichts... mein Freund!«

Harry machte auf dem Fuß kehrt und wollte mangels weiterer Gegenstände, an denen er seinen Zorn auslassen konnte, nur noch weg, am besten zurück ins Schloss und Malfoy umbringen, vielleicht würde das das Problem ja lösen.

Kein Malfoy, keine Träume!

»Mensch, Potter, warte!« Whistler schloss im lockeren Trab zu ihm auf. »Downer oder Schlafmittel lösen dein Problem zwar nicht und sonst hab ich auch nichts gegen Träume, aber gegen Müdigkeit schon. Wenn dir damit geholfen wäre, wacher zu sein, und damit meine ich richtig wach, dann wüsste ich da was.«

Harry blieb stehen, was den Ravenclaw breit lächeln ließ.

»Aber ich muss dich warnen. Das Zeug ist definitiv nicht legal und« - Whistlers Lächeln wurde noch breiter und erinnerte an das kalte Grinsen eines Haifisches - »es wird dich einiges kosten.«

»Gold spielt keine Rolle.«

»Kein Gold. Ich spreche von einem Gefallen.«

»Meinetwegen.«

Whistler kramte dezent in seiner Robe und zog ein kleines Tütchen mit einem weißen Pulver hervor.

»Davon zwei Messerspitzen durch die Nase und in weniger als zehn Minuten bist du so was von da und das über Stunden. So wach hast du dich in deinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gefühlt. Beim Zaubern wird allerdings wesentlich mehr Kraft freigesetzt als sonst, deshalb musst du da etwas vorsichtig sein, sonst könnte dich das ausknocken und die Fragen, die Madam Pomfrey dir dann im Krankenflügel stellen würde, würdest du nicht gerne beantworten wollen.« Whistler streckte Harry die Hand entgegen. »Haben wir einen Deal?«

Harry schlug ein. Dann nahm er das Beutelchen an sich, ohne den Inhalt näher zu betrachten, und ließ es in der Innentasche seiner Robe verschwinden, während Whistler zufrieden an seiner Zigarette zog. Schweigend liefen sie zum Schloss zurück.

Mit einem »Viel Glück und lass dich nicht erwischen, mein Freund!« verabschiedete sich Whistler schließlich zu seinen Leuten.

Am liebsten hätte Harry dem Ravenclaw grollend geantwortet, dass sie keine Freunde waren (und niemals nie sein würden), aber dafür hatte er jetzt einfach zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf. Den Nachholtermin mit Malfoy in der nächsten Stunde zum Beispiel.


End file.
